TORMENTA DE VERANO
by MaRiNeTa MaLFoY
Summary: Odio, pasión y desenfreno..Primero en la isla desierta y ahora en el intento de salvar el mundo.. Entrad porfavooor!He vuelto! Lo siento!
1. La excursión

"**TORMENTA DE VERANO"**

**Capítulo número uno: LA EXCURSIÓN **

**Hola! Antes que nada, me gustaría deciros que este es el primer fic sobre Draco y Hermione que escribo, pero es mi pareja prefe! **

**Bueno… estos personajes no son míos propios, sino que pertenecen a J.K Rowling! **

**No tengo nada más que decir, sólo que espero que disfrutéis con la lectura y que me dejéis vuestra opinión!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Todos estábamos en el Gran Comedor. Era mediado de junio del sexto curso. Yo estaba, como de costumbre, sentada con mis mejores amigos Harry y Ron. Habían cambiado mucho, para qué os voy a mentir. Harry había crecido mucho, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado. Sus ojos continuaban brillando con la fuerza de dos esmeraldas y sus cabellos era más negro que el hollín que se acumulaba en nuestra chimenea de la sala común a finales de diciembre. En cambio Ron… él había modificado más su carácter. Era, cómo decirlo, mejor persona. Había madurado, ¡gracias de Dios! Y era mucho más atento. Yo les quería tanto… eran más que los hermanos que yo nunca tuve. Os preguntaréis si yo había cambiado o no… Pues, sinceramente, no demasiado. Mi cara no era la más linda, o al menos eso creo, y mi cuerpo era el de una chica normal de dieciséis años. Me preocupaban las mismas cosas que a cualquier adolescente de mí edad, las cosas claras: los chicos, la moda y los guaperas de las pelis. Pero en el fondo, yo continuaba escapándome a menudo y me adentraba en la biblioteca. ¡Qué iba a hacer, era mi pasión! Mi odio lo tenía entero una persona, o más bien, un grupo de personas: Draco y sus amigos repugnantes. ¡Eran tan altaneros, tan ruines, tan soberbios, tan creídos, tan… simples! Cada vez que decían alguna estupidez, me veía obligada a coger aire y soltarlo poco a poco, para no empezar a gritar y decirles todo lo que pensaba. Consideraba mejor esa opción: sólo les contestaba cuando decían algo que me afectaba a mí directamente. Cuando se metían con alguien, normalmente Draco y sus amigos se reían, sentía ganas de levantarme y empezar a escupir una sarta de insultos, de los cuales no recordaba la entrada en mi cabeza. Pero me contenía, sino me buscaba muchos problemas y no me venía bien para mi reputación. Como iba diciendo, estábamos en el Gran Comedor cuando escuchamos el tintineo de una copa, procedente de la mesa de los profesores. Rápidamente todos los alumnos sucumbimos a los gritos y escuchamos atentamente al director.

- Estimados alumnos, me complace comunicaros que tengo prevista una escapada en bote para el sexto curso. – todos nos miramos sorprendidos. – No, no os sorprendáis, os lo habéis ganado a pulso y, aunque no será una excursión memorable, os servirá para desconectar un poco antes de los exámenes finales de verano. Bueno, ya os informaremos de los grupos para los botes y… ¡a comer!

¡Qué bien, una vuelta en bote para quitarnos de encima la presión de los exámenes! Me apetecía mucho salir al mar con mis amigos y nadar en medio del océano en un agua cristalina y pulcra. ¡Quizá luego podríamos explorar los arrecifes de coral y hacer un poco de submarinismo! Pero las ganas de salir al mar se me quitaron y la cara de felicidad que había tenido durante esos días me cambió de repente. Vi las listas y me acerqué corriendo, hasta encontrar mi nombre y los de mi grupo:

- Ronald Weasley

- Hermione Granger

- Pansy Parkison

- Draco Malfoy

- Harry Potter

- Blaise Zabini

- Crabbe

- Goyle

¡Por todos y cada uno de los pelos de la barba de Merlín! ¿A caso tenía ganas Dumbledore de fastidiarnos la excursión? ¡No podía haber hecho peores grupos…! Y, encima de todo, eran mayoría y tendríamos que aguantar sus bromas estúpidas y pesadas durante todo el día…

Al parecer, y como era de suponer, a Draco tampoco le sentó bien la organización que se había llevado para hacer los grupos. Pude comprobarlo cuando, al cruzarnos en la puerta de Transformaciones el viernes por la tarde, el día antes de la excursión, me miró desafiante y me retó con las palabras:

- Estarás contenta, Granger.

- No, todavía te tengo delante y eso no me alegra demasiado. – le contesté yo, retándole también con todos mis medios.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que tú no tienes la culpa de que en mi grupo me haya tocado contigo, la sangre sucia, el cara rajada y el pobretón?

- ¡Uy si! Anoche fui a suplicarle a Dumbledore que, por lo que más quisiera, me pusiera en tu grupo… Y no sabes lo que me costó lograrlo, pero mira, al final lo conseguí. – le respondí yo, con una sonrisa malvada en mis labios color rosa palo.

- No sé quién habrá sido el encargado de hacer los grupos, pero que sepas, y díselo a tus amigos también, que no saldréis vivos de ese bote.

- ¡No, te lo ruego! – Me burlé yo, haciendo uso de mi teatro sarcástico - ¡No me amenaces de ese modo! ¡Estoy temblando! – él, poniendo hacia un lado sus asquerosos y fríos iris grises, suspiró. Yo, con toda la chulería que cabía en mi interior, me giré y, dándole la espalda, me perdí entre los pasillos. Si él me había querido retar, yo no iba a ser menos. Nadie retaba a Hermione Granger, ya podía ser quien fuese, que yo no me quedaba con los labios cerrados.

Al terminar el horario escolar, subí a pegarme una buena ducha y me preparé la mochila para el día próximo. Como iban a ser tan sólo unas horas, no supe muy bien qué meter en mi mochila de pana roja de O´Neill. Lo típico: una cantimplora, algo de picar, una toalla y mis gafas de sol. El bikini lo llevaría puesto bajo la ropa, seguramente un pantalón corto verde caqui que tenía y una camiseta deportiva color páprika, de las que llevan los tirantes por detrás cruzados, como las de los chulos de gimnasio. Eso era todo; total, para una mañana y un poco más con los Slytherin más estúpidos que te pudieses encontrar…

De madrugada hubo una pequeña fiesta en nuestra sala común. Al principio era algo innovador y todos los Gryffindor y más gente de otras casas que tenían permitida la entrada a la casa, hablaba durante días sobre las primeras fiestas. No había nada del otro mundo: un poco de música, algo de beber y muchas ganas de pasárselo genial. Pero cada viernes era igual y al final resultaban hasta aburridas. Me pasé un rato por allí, pero no había casi ambiente y al poco rato de bajar, volví a mi habitación a cotillear con las que ahora sí eran mis amigas: Parvati y Lavender. Estaban preparándose la bolsa cuando entré.

- ¡Qué no, Par, que esa camiseta es mía!

- ¿Pero de qué hablas, niña? ¡Me la regaló Alex por mi cumpleaños! (N/A: Alex era el novio de Par)

- ¿A qué no, Hermy, a que es mía? – insistió Lavender al verme entrar por la puerta.

- Pues… creo que sí que es de Par… - la contradije yo. No era que me gustase demasiado este tipo de situaciones, pero como las gemelas se pasaban el día discutiendo por la ropa, los chicos y el maquillaje, ya me había acostumbrado.

- ¡Toma! – Dijo ella a su hermana y le sacó la lengua – Cambiando de tema… ¡Qué suerte has tenido con tu grupo, Hermy!

-¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho suerte? – pregunté yo, ya que me había quedado sorprendida por las palabras de mi amiga.

- ¡Joder, chica! ¡Tienes a los dos chicos más guapos de todo Hogwarts en tu bote! – reiteró Lavender, dándole la razón a su hermana.

- Ves, aquí la tonta de mi hermana lleva razón.

- ¡Por favor! Si es el peor grupo de todos… - defendí yo a capa y espada mi posición.

- ¡Pues te lo cambio a voz de ya! – comentó Lavender y ella y su hermano empezaron a reírse.

- A ver, ¿a quién veis guapos vosotras dos ahí? Por que yo… - y puse un poco cara de asco, imaginándome cómo me enrollaba con Grabbe y eructaba mientras tanto y sabía a cochinillo al horno.

- Hermy, cariño, ¿estás ciega o qué te sucede? ¡DRACO Y HARRY!

- Por favor… - insistí yo – Harry es monillo pero Malfoy… ¡es lo más asqueroso que parió madre! – exclamé sorprendida de las tonterías que decían mis amigas por esas boquitas que se comían la primera cosa que se les ponía por delante. (N/A: sin mal pensar, me refiero a otras bocas, aunque… xD)

- Pues nosotras nos quedamos con Draco… ¡mmm! ¡Qué guapísimo es, madre! Con su pelito rubio peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos grises platino, su sonrisa pícara… (N/A: ¡Ay, Paula! Jajajaja T ADOROoOo) ¡Imagináoslo desnudo! – comenzó a decir Lavender.

- ¡Ay, sí! – gritó Parvati y todas empezamos a reír hasta tener lágrimas en los ojos. – Venga, vamos a hacer un hechizo para que podamos verle desnudo sólo nosotras… ¡sería buenísimo!

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! – la acompañó su hermana dando palmas.

- No contéis conmigo, no quiero ser cómplice de pederastia, ¡si es un crío! – intenté convencerlas yo, de nuevo, sin ningún fruto.

- Vale, vale, pero cuando tengamos foto suyas de la manera en la que su santa madre lo trajo al mundo, ya nos rogarás. – dijo Lav, con cara de: "ya te arrepentirás"

- Lo dudo mucho… venga chicas, buenas noches, que mañana será un día muy largo y quiero estar bien descansada. – me despedí de ellas y les di un beso a cada una de buenas noches.

- Sí, venga, va, recálcanoslo más todavía… ¡so puta! ¡Qué duermas bien amor!

Y me metí en la cama, escuchando los hechizos tontos que estaban ideando para ver al repugnante Malfoy desnudo. Hubiese sido posible crear un hechizo, pero no, yo no iba a ser partícipe… aunque, Malfoy tendría sus secretos ocultos… (N/A: aaaais, mare… ¡qué sofoco estoy cogiendo!)

Terminaron de jugar a las brujas bien entrada la noche, pero era normal en ellas, había que conocerlas para entenderlas. Yo las había juzgado sin haberlas conocido un poquito y eran muy majas.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos a eso de las nueve. Íbamos a embarcar en el Lago de los terrenos que, al parecer, nos llevaría hasta la costa. Los botes estaban encantados, por lo tanto no haría falta ni remar, ni ir contra corriente, ni nada de nada. Después de un contundente desayuno y de llenarnos las mochilas con panecillos de mantequilla y jamón de York, anduvimos unos minutos hasta la orilla del Lago. Desde un principio nos prohibieron separar, dividir o modificar cualquier grupo, lo que nos mató las pocas ilusiones que aún teníamos. Cogimos uno de los botes, no acomodamos y comenzó a ir por él mismo. Y nada más emprender la marcha, comenzó el que sería nuestro infierno por lo que quedaba de día.

- ¡Este bote no es de mi categoría! – exclamó Draco, tocándose el pelo.

- Está claro, Draky… - asintió Parkison.

- Es más bien para pobretones… - continuó Draco con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

- Tranquilo, Ron – susurró Harry a nuestro amigo – lo que quieren hacer es cabrearnos y no lo van a conseguir.

- ¡Uy, qué peste me acaba de llegar! Un tufillo así como a… suciedad. – se burló Draco de mí.

- ¡Qué extraño, Malfoy! No entiendo cómo te ha podido llegar tu tufillo si la brisa va en dirección contraria. – le contesté yo. – Lo siento chicos, no me la podía callar. – les susurré a mis amigos, disculpándome de mi contestación hacia el Malfoy ese…

- ¿Qué me has dicho, niña? – se levantó y me miró de muy cerca a los ojos.

- Pues eso, niño, que el tufillo será tuyo, porque aquí no hay nadie que apeste más que tú, sinceramente. – se volvió a sentar y estoy segura de que estuvo pensando durante todo el tiempo un insulto para decirme pero o no encontró ninguno o al encontrarlo se percató de que ya no venía a cuento y se calló, aunque me decliné más por la primera opción, ya que su inteligencia de cabeza de cebolla no le daba para más. Les choqué la palma a mis amigos; la cosa empezaba bien: Gryffindor 1-Slytherin 0.

Y así continuamos nuestro trayecto por un río, desconozco su nombre, hasta llegar al mar abierto, escuchando los mentecatos comentarios de las serpientes. Hasta que nos introducimos en el mar, habíamos estado durante todo el viaje rodeados de otros botes, pero al parecer tenían un encantamiento que nos llevaría por distintas rutas. Así que, minutos después de abandonar el río, no hubo más barcas alrededor. Ya no teníamos salvación: estábamos solos con los Slytherin.

Nosotros, los leones, hicimos lo que nos apeteció, es decir, ignoramos por completo a nuestros compañeros de bote.

El paisaje era precioso, estábamos como en una balsa de agua azulada, tranquila y muy pulcra. "Echamos anclas" en una especie de plataforma de rocas marrón wegué y todos nos apeamos de la barquita.

- Genial, después de viajar con una gente así, la mierda esta de barca me deja encima de una piedra… - comentó Draco, examinando la plataformita.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de quejarte por todo? – preguntó Harry, superando la cara de asco que el rubio había puesto.

- ¡Cuándo desaparezcáis de mi vista! – respondió él, hablando como si de su padre se tratara, mientras le daba órdenes a los otros mortífagos.

- Cabeza cebolla… - dije yo para mí misma.

- ¿Qué me has dicho? – oh, oh… ¡no lo había dicho para mis adentros…! Ron y Harry empezaron a reírse sin poder parar. Yo no respondí, aunque pensaba en realidad lo que había dicho, hubiese sido mejor no mencionarlo para no empeorar las cosas. - ¿Qué me has dicho, asquerosa sangre sucia?

- Cabeza cebolla, eso es lo que te he dicho, ¡C-A-B-E-Z-A C-E-B-O-L-LA!

- Mira niña, te la estás ganando, ¡cómo me digas otra cosa te meto dos hostias, eh? – dijo él, amenazándome con el dedo índice levantado.

- ¡A ver si quien te las meta voy a ser yo! – me defendió Ron, jugando a ver quién era más despectivo.

- ¡Y salió el pobretón Weasley, con sus modales de barriobajero! – empezó Zabini.

- Que tu "papá" tenga comisión por matar a gente no es nuestra culpa, Zabini. – continuó Harry. Habíamos comenzado la guerra y aquí se iba a armar la de Sodoma y Gomorra.

- ¿Qué has dicho sobre su padre, Potter? – preguntó la fea de Parkison.

- La verdad, niña, la verdad. – respondí yo, arriesgándome a que me tirara de los pelos. Y así fue, puso cara de muy, muy mala leche y se abalanzó sobre mí, tirando de mis bien cuidados cabellos. Intentaron separarnos, pero debían de ser muy machos para separarnos, ya que yo me puse a pegar puñetazos al primero que se ponía por delante de mí, como por ejemplo, la cara aplastada de Parkison. Se puso a gritar, sí, como leéis, la robusta y basta Parkison, tenía personalidad de cría en su cuerpo. Harry y Ron intentaron separarnos, aunque fue muy complicado.

- ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Ayudadnos a separarlas! – gritó Ron a los Slytherin.

Y entre todos los chicarrones nos separaron.

- Hoy no, Granger, pero en cuanto pueda, te juro que te la devuelvo. ¡Te lo juro! – gritóme ella, siendo sujetada por los gorilas.

- ¡Cuándo tú quieras, guapa! ¡Pero que sepas que este puño – dije sacando el mío – te lo vas a volver a comer!

Si la piedra medía unos 7m cuadrados, estábamos a 3,4 de distancia. ¡Asquerosa Parkison, me había tirado del pelo! Aunque ella había salido perdiendo… ¡se iba a enterar cuándo la pillase sola por los pasillos! ¡Se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido!

Yo quería darme un baño, ¡ya que el agua me lo pedía a gritos! Sinceramente, me daba muchísimo corte que me vieran en bikini. Si no os miento, creo que mis amigos sólo me habían visto un par de veces en bikini. Pero en fin, yo estaba allí para pasarlo bien y nadie me lo iba a impedir. Así que me acerqué lo máximo al borde de la roca y me quité mi pantalón corto y mi camiseta y me quedé en bikini. Todos miraban sorprendidos mi bikini; era precioso. Tenía el fondo en dorado, con las costuras igual y un estampado de camafeo. La parte de arriba era de triángulo, por lo tanto lucía a más no poder mi figura algo bronceada. No soy vanidosa, pero ya no miraban mi bikini, me miraban a mí. Hasta la tonta de Parkison me estaba adorando. Me sentía como Nicole Kidman en una rueda de prensa: yo era la protagonista y todos los periodistas me estaba idolatrando.

- ¿No se va a bañar nadie? – pregunté sorprendida para que dejasen de mirarme. A toda la gente le gusta que la miren, pero cuando eres tan observada te sientes incómoda.

- Claro, claro. – dijeron mis amigos y se quitaron la camiseta.

Yo fui la primera en lanzarme al agua. ¡Estaba perfecta! Me pegué dos chapuzones para refrescarme y, acto seguido, Harry y Ron se metieron en el agua. Estuvimos todo el rato jugando, haciéndonos ahogadillas, dando volteretas y divirtiéndonos mucho. Entre ahogadilla y ahogadilla, una vez que saqué la cabeza y miré al frente, vi a Malfoy mirarme y cuando notó que yo le había visto, cambió su punto de mira. ¡Qué asco de niño, seguro que estaba imaginando una manera de joderme más todavía, como si su presencia ya no me fastidiara por completo.

Al rato salimos del agua para comer algo. Me enrollé en mi toalla de color naranja y me senté en una pequeña roca. Mis amigos me siguieron y, después de secarnos, comimos nuestros panecillos.

No es que me fuera a pasar nada, pero preferí hacer la digestión fuera del agua, por si acaso. Así que extendí la toalla en el lugar más llano de la roca y me dispuse a tomar el sol. Llevaba mis gafas de sol puestas y, para qué os voy a mentir, con ese bikini y sentada tomando el sol en medio del mar parecía una top model de las que persiguen por las playas.

- Se está haciendo tarde. – dijo Harry mirando su reloj acuático de pulsera.

Y sin pronunciar palabra, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos acomodamos en el bote. Comenzó a remar entre las aguas.

Me había bronceado muchísimo, ¡ya era horita! Miré hacia el cielo y estaba nublándose. Iba a llover, estaba claro. Seguramente comenzaría la tormenta cuando estuviésemos cerca de Hogwarts. Pero no. Las gotas comenzaron a caer. Al principio sólo era un chirimiri de nada, pero goterones más y más densos empezaron a caer y la mar se embravó. Las aguas cada vez eran más fuertes y el bote se tornó inestable.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda... – exclamó Ron, sacando su pie. – Se ha roto el bote. Nos hundimos, gente.

- ¿Qué hablas, niño? – en la voz de Parkison se notaba el pánico.

- ¡Qué sí! Weasley lleva razón – admitió Malfoy. – El bote se ha roto.

Y así nos quedamos en medio del mar. Yo cogí mi mochilla y creo que los demás también. Intenté no separarme del grupo nada contra corriente, pero todos fueron arrastrados por el mar y, para mi desgracia, Malfoy y yo por otras.

- Se nos van, Granger. ¡Qué se van coño! – me gritó a unos cinco metros. Ellos, al menos, ya estaban a unos cien metros de distancia.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No llevo la varita. – le grité yo esta vez.

Y nos quedamos en medio del mar. Debo reconocerlo, nos cogimos del brazo. ¡Me daba asco sólo de pensarlo! Pero era para evitar separarnos y no perdernos a la gracia de Dios en medio del mar. Estuvimos así durante varias horas hasta que, al fin, divisamos la costa.

**Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi fic. No sé muy bien qué escribir aquí, sólo que me gustaría muchos que me dejaseis algun rev que otro, para q me dieseis vuestras opiniones sobre la historia!!**

**Si alguien me kiere agregar mi dire es: ** **, no sé si saldrá bien escrito, pero es de Hotmail! **

**Bueno… me gustaría saber que alguien leyó mi fic, que x cierto es el 2º!! El otro se llama: ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? Es un H/Hr… pero Draco sale muuuxo, casi siempre!!**

**Ya os dejo, que no kiero aburriros más!**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y hasta prontito!**

**Por cierto, que paseis FELIZ NAVIDAD TODOS!!**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY**


	2. Asquerosamente sabroso

**"TORMENTA DE VERANO"**

**Capítulo número dos: **Asquerosamente sabroso...

* * *

**Holaaa!! Buah, nunca me imaginé que fuese a tener tantos reviews en el primer cap... muuuxas gracias!!**

**Akira AkizukiReLoad: **holis amor!!jajajaja, mi new fic!! k way k lo hayas leido... pues si que habrá escenitas xulas subitas d tono (komo a ti me usta jajja) pero.. weno, ya lo verás, k no puedo contar nada!!jajaja espero k te guste!!

**Monik: **wenis shiki!! ya sé k no leerás el cap, xk odias a mi Malfoy.. pero te agradezco MUXO q hayas seguido mi otro fic durante tanto tiempo!! me kaes xuuuper bien y nada.. k tengas muxa luck con tus fics! besis!

**Därkängel: **hello!! muchas gracias por leer mi primer cap! ) aki esta es 2º, y espero que te guste mucho y me dejes tu opinion! besis!

**Patri la wapi: **hoooola mi lof!! k tal?? no te escribo muxo, k no tengo time kon geo y chemie... ais, ais... komo te love!! jajajaja xau murxitoo!

**Nita: **weniss!! jajajaja, aki esta el new cap!! monillo?? jejeje, lo digo muxo!! gracias por leer mi primer cap.. esk es super dificil al principio! al final escribo (intentaré) mi msn y ya hablamos ok,wapi?Ojala te uste y me des tu opinion!Xaoo!

**tifanny: **hola! te agradezco muuxo k entrases en mi fic.. de verdad!!pues klaro k habramuxas escenitas xulis!! a mi esk me welve loki este malfoy.. ais... (suspirosofoco) jajaja espero que te guste y me dejes un rev si puedes! ) bexotes!

**Suca89: **wenas!!no pasa nada pork no me pudieses dejar un review mas largo, kon saber k lo leiste me alegro! -)))) me alegro d k te guste, en serio!! espero k este kap tb te agrade y si puedes me escribas alguna cosilla! graciaaas!!

**Ana: **hellouuus!! gracias x leer mi fic y dejarme un rev tan xuli!! jujuju ya se vera si son novios o no... pero espero k te guste la historia!! besis!

**DamaDelInfierno: **hoola! xika, k nik mas imponente!! jajaja gracias por pasearte x mi fic!! me alegro dk lo leyeras!! espero k este cap te guste un pokito!!besis!

**Roherms: **holaa! gracias x leer mi primer kap!! y yo, shiki, yo tb kiero un drako! es tan malo... tan cruel... k me enkanta!!jajajajaja!! pues lo siento, ahora no te puedo enviar el 2º kap, pero en kuantito pueda lo envio, vale? besis!!

**Kairi Akadi: **wenas!! me alegro d k tegustase! a ver is este tb lo lees.. gggggespero saber kositas tuyas d new!! jajaja besis wapi!

**lesly: **wolees!! gracias x entrar!! os digo a to2 lo mismo pero... jajaja es verdad!! espero k sigas leyendolo y k te guste.. y si, sera todo en el mismo rollito: pasión&odio... jajaja bexotes!

**paula malfoy: **mi neni wapi!! jajajaa un new fic.. kien me lo iba a decir!! si tu hilfe no hubiese sido possible.. k l sepas!!no me enrollo muxo... k aun me tengo k enrollar kon geo y chemie.. jajajaja--- mejor kon... muaaakis! te lof 1 wevoteta!

**lavance: **hooola! gracias x entrar, me alegro d k te gustase! y espeor k kontinues con la lectura y me dejes tuopinion! besos!

**PAZ:**wenis! k wayk te parezac original... la vrdad esk ksi to2 son ! :-( espero k te uste y muxas gracias x entrar! kisses!

**mariapotter2002: **hooola! gracias x leer mi nuevo fic ) pasion no le va a faltar!! jajaja esk... ais, me welve lokita! a ti no?? (L) esta sera d odio.. pero seguro k te gustara! espero tu opinion sobre este cap! besis!

**consue: **wee gracias x aprobarme! jajaja k tal?? pues aki ta el 2º cap.. espero k te uste, vale? (k) (k)

**sweet-ally: **hooola! xika, xk odias tanto a hermione? la vrdad esk siempre se lleva al xiko mas wapo.. kon lo sosa k es la niña! jajaja pero para askerosilla la chocha esa.. aaaga no puedo!! esa si k va d top model... kon lo fea k tiene k ser! no soy racista ni muxo menos, pero todavia no vi una asiatika que fuera bella... alguien la vio?? pues aki esta la continuacion... me alegra saber k hay alguien sobre la tierra d loka k yo! jajaja espero saber kosis tuyas11 xaoo y gracias x entrar!

* * *

- ¡Mira, Malfoy! – Le dije calada hasta los huesos - ¡allí está la costa!

- ¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Venga, nademos!

Habíamos estado a punto de morir ahogados y a "El Cebolla" seguía caracterizándole si simpatía y educación.

Llegamos a la arena de la costa. Era una arena blanca, suave. Pisamos la tierra con la misma dificultad que lo hacen los astronautas al aterrizar en la Tierra después de un largo viaje por el espacio. Miré a mí alrededor y sólo vi palmeras y arena. Ni una casa, ni un turista, ni un simple rastro de civilización. Era una isla desierta.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Tú, sabelotodo! ¿Qué mierda de isla es esta? – me preguntó, con toda su ropa empapada y pegada a su asqueroso y repugnante cuerpo.

- ¿Y a mí qué me preguntas? – le contesté yo, mientas veía como se tiraba hacia atrás su pelo rubio platino mojado.

- Pero… ¿vendrán en seguida a por nosotros, no?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! A lo mejor aquí vive gente… ¡seguro qué hay alguna persona! – empecé a llamar a no sé quién, con la esperanza de que un socorrista buenorro acudiera de entre los árboles con su bañador rojo y su corcho colgado del hombro y me rescatase. Pero, al parecer, mi DVD se ralló y la imagen del guardacostas macizo desapareció de mi mente, topándose con la risa ladeada de Malfoy.

- ¿A quién llamas, Granger? ¿A los monos? – empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Pues prefiero pasar la noche con los monos antes que pasarla contigo.

- ¿Cómo que pasar la noche? ¡Eso sí que no! Yo no paso la noche en medio de una isla… - me miró con cara de asco - … y menos contigo.

- ¿Ves?, - respondí yo escurriendo mi toalla – algo tenemos en común.

- Perdona, pero todas las chicas de Hogwarts se morirían por pasar una noche conmigo. – dijo él, arreglándose el cabello.

- ¡Cómo me alegro de tener padres médicos! Yo siempre he dicho que la oftalmología en Hogwarts no es buena…

- Cierra la boca y vamos a buscar una solución… - dijo él, sin saber por donde empezar.

- Bien, pues… como tenemos que pasar aquí la noche hasta que mañana vengan a recogernos, con dormir debajo de una palmera tapados con las toallas será suficiente.

- ¿Debajo de una palmera? ¡Genial! – exclamó en tono sarcástico – Y todo esto por vuestra culpa, por decir que nos fuésemos yendo… estúpidos Gryffindors…

- ¿Sabes? ¡Vete un poquito a la mierda! – respondí yo, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Buah, pues lo tengo fácil, porque aquí hay más mierda… Yo no voy a dormir aquí, vamos, me niego a dormir.

- Muy bien, como quieras, pero yo me piro a buscar alguna palmera. – y me giré y comencé a buscar alguna buena. Había donde elegir, pero me decanté por una baja y de palmas amplias para que me cubriesen lo más posible. Me tumbé sobre la arena que, a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo, estaba cálida y no demasiado húmeda por la lluvia. Seguramente allí no había llovido. Me coloqué la mochila debajo de la cabeza y me tapé con la toalla escurrida. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar eso a mí? No era mi espíritu de aventurera el que más me caracterizaba pero, supuestamente, no tendría que emplearlo demasiado, ya que al medio día siguiente alguien de Hogwarts vendría a buscarme… digo, buscarnos.

No sé dónde dormiría Malfoy la primera noche, pero cuando a la mañana siguiente me desperté, él estaba sentado en la orilla y con unas ojeras de caballo. Ni siquiera le saludé, ¿para qué? Yo soy una chica educada, pero no me rebajo ante nadie. Sacudí mi toalla, que estaba repleta de arena nívea y fina y me quité la ropa para tumbarme bajo el sol. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo durante toda la mañana con el Cebolla hasta que viniesen a recogernos? Ya que tenía la oportunidad, broncearía mi suave piel bajo el sol para aprovechar al menos un poco el habernos perdido en el mar. Él estuvo jugando con la arena un rato, no es que lo mirase, sino que, por casualidades de la vida, estaba viniéndome a mi toda ella. ¡Sería cabrón! Estábamos ahí los dos y aún tenía ganas de molestarme…

- ¿Vas a parar un rato? – le pregunté con mala leche, después de sacudirme dos veces el cabello para que callase un poco de arena.

- ¿Por qué voy a parar? ¿Por qué tú me lo mandes? - dijo lanzándome un puñado de arena directa a los ojos, esta vez sin disimular.

- ¡Mira que eres insoportable! – le dije, dando una patada al suelo para que le cayera en su idolatrado pelo.

- ¡Es que te tengo como referencia en la vida! – me respondió él, tirándome de nuevo arena en los ojos.

- ¡¿Quieres parar?! – le grité con las lágrimas en los ojos. No es que llorase de pena, sino que me picaban muchísimo los ojos por culpa del cabronazo de Malfoy.

- ¿Quieres parar, quieres parar? – me imitó él con voz de cría, para ofenderme. Y, de nuevo, me lanzó arena blanca.

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres el ser más repugnante que hay sobre la faz de la tierra! Y si hay vida en el Universo, ¡también! – le grité corriendo hacia "mi palmera" con dificultad por la arena.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué lástima! ¡La pequeña Granger se ha enfadado! ¡Ya no podré dormir durante un mes! – me gritó alzando mucho la voz para que se oyese desde cualquier punto de la isla.

Pero no me importó… me adentré en el bosque para ver qué había allí. Supuse que no sería arriesgado, no debía de haber ningún animal peligroso por allí. Quizá una serpiente o un alacrán, pero ningún tigre ni pantera ni ningún mamífero de ese calibre. Iría con sumo cuidado.

Era como una selva de juguete, como las del Amazonas, con altísimos árboles que buscan la luz del sol y a duras penas dejan entrar sus débiles rayos, de tierra húmeda y con musgo. Algunas rocas eran muy resbaladizas y entendí por qué: había una especie de lago con piedras gigantes y una cascada. ¡Era el paraíso! Si hubiese habido algún medio relacionado con la civilización, me hubiese encantado quedarme. Soñaba con que apareciese un nativo morenazo y con taparrabos y se bañase conmigo en la laguna, pero no, de nuevo desapareció la pantalla del cine de mi mente y me encontré con la de la verdulería de la esquina.

- ¡Cuidado Granger, no vaya a aparecer un bicho y te asustes!

- ¡Tranquilo, Malfoy, ya has aparecido tú y dudo mucho que me encuentre con un bicho peor en toda la isla! – le grité introduciéndome en las aguas transparentes del lago. El agua era muy fría, pero en seguida me adapté.

- Ja, ja, ja… ¡salió la leona de Castilla! Bicho, a mí… mírate primero la cara y luego te metes conmigo…

- No, si por eso me meto, porque ya me he mirado a mí misma… - me puso cara de asco, pero su rostro empeoró cuando le tiré una buena salpicadura de agua helada en su pantalón-bañador de Dolce&Gabbana. Él cogió un puñado de barro y me lo lanzó directo al pelo. Volví a salpicarle con el agua, pero esta vez en mayor cantidad.

- Te la estás jugando, Granger… ¿quién eres tú para salpicarme con el agua? – me preguntó, con cara desafiante.

- Y, ¿quién eres tú para tirarme arena? Comenzaste tú la guerra al tirarme la arena en la playa…

- Rencorosa… ¡qué asco tengo a los muggles como tú! Sois tan repugnantes… - añadió cruzándose de brazos esperando mi respuesta. No le contesté. ¿Para qué, para perder el tiempo con sus simplezas? Salí del lago, con la intención de volver a la orilla a secarme con los rayos del sol. Pero no llegué muy lejos. Malfoy me empujó, haciéndome caer sobre el barro. Noté como mi espalda se llenaba de asqueroso lodo con perdigones. Mi alma empezó a gritar escandalosamente dentro de mi cuerpo; pero yo no. Me levanté y le empujé a él. Entonces Malfoy cayó y se impregnó del cieno. Su polo azul celeste de navegar estaba tan marrón como si espalda. No hablamos, pero se levantó y volvió a tirarme al suelo. ¡Siempre empezaba él las peleas y ahora estaba yo llena de la mierda esa del fango!

- Aaag – exclamé, frotándome el cuerpo y viendo como se me esparcía más el barro por el cuerpo. Dejé de empujarle y anduve hacia la playa. Él venía detrás de mí, no habló, pero lo pude notar.

Ya en la orilla me metí en el agua para limpiarme completamente y salí para enrollarme en mi toalla.

- Como me vuelvas a hacer algo, te juro que te capo. – le amenacé, haciendo un gesto con las manos, como si tuviese unas tijeras en ellas.

- No jures, Granger… es muy feo jurar… además, luego nunca lo cumples.

- Tú no te vayas arriesgando, no sea cosa que mañana no tengas alguna extremidad de tu cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo que mañana? Yo mañana estaré en Hogwarts… tú, tú estate donde quieras.

- ¡Pobre iluso! ¿No ves que nadie viene a buscarnos? Te voy a tener que aguantar aquí algunos días… Ya verás si no te lo crees.

- No me hables… ¡mira cómo me pusiste mi polo de Ralph! ¡Aag, ojalá venga mi padre ya a por mí y te pierda de vista!

No le hice ningún caso… escuchaba a una mosquito de esos trompeteros volar a mi alrededor, como en las noches calurosas de verano cuando uno no te deja dormir.

Tenía hambre. Desde el día anterior no había probado bocado y, aunque mi estómago era silencioso y poco amplio, también yo necesitaba alimento. En la mochila no me quedaba nada y utilicé mi lectura para sobrevivir un día más. ¡Sólo un día más! Como había leído en decenas de novelas de aventura, en una isla de ese tipo debía haber algún árbol frutal, porque la pesca quedaba completamente descartada.

Me adentré de nuevo en la pequeña selva a inspeccionar todos y cada uno de los árboles presentes. Parecía una indígena, con los cabellos húmedos y enredados a la cara, en pantalón y bikini, con las piernas llenas de barro y en chancletas.

Había centenares de clases: unos más altos, otros de troncos más gruesos, de distintas clases de hojas… pero no hallé ninguno con frutos.

Desganada, regresé a la playa. Me iba a morir en esa isla, joven, virgen y con el asqueroso de Malfoy… ¿Malfoy? Estaba sentado bajo un gran cocotero repletito de cocos. No tenía ningún espejo para mirarme, pero seguro que me cambió la cara por completo. Me acerqué hacia el tronco para estudiarlo y hallar una forma de treparlo.

- ¿Por qué me miras tan descarada, Granger? – me preguntó altanero, como siempre.

- ¡Cierra la boca, anda! – le ordené y lo aparté del medio. Cogí impulso y me ayudé de pequeñas concavidades en el tronco para ir trepándolo. Malfoy estaba debajo, mirándome con cara de lástima.

- Y, ¿qué esto ahora, Granger? ¿Una danza de apareamiento muggle? Tan sólo nos falta cambiar la palmera por una barra metálica y poner unas luces de colores. – sí, el bromeaba mucho, pero bien que me estaba mirando el culo el cabrón.

- ¡Qué simple eres! – le dije haciendo un esfuerzo. En la televisión y en las películas trepar una palmera parecía más fácil, pero no lo era para nada y ahora lo estaba comprobando por mí misma. Llegué arriba del todo y vi los insípidos cocos. Nunca me gustaron los cocos, no les encontraba sabor a nada, pero estaba segura de que mi paladar no se pondría crítico ahora y aceptaría cualquier cosa.

- ¡Eh, tú, bájame un par de esos! – me gritó Malfoy al percatarse de mis intenciones.

- ¡Qué te los baje tu madre! – le respondí yo, con dos cocos en las manos. No iba a lanzarlos al suelo, ¡el Cebolla me los quitaría corriendo! Prefería caerme de la palmera y tener dolor de espalda una semana antes de que Malfoy se comiese mis bien preciados cocos.

Al estar ya en el suelo, Malfoy me pegó un empujón e intentó treparla. Él lo tuvo más fácil, sus brazos eran diez veces más musculosos que los míos y sus piernas más fibrosas. Se le notaban las venas cuando tensaba los antebrazos. No me quedé más de treinta segundos contemplándolo y fui en busca de una piedra afilada para golpear el fruto. Y la encontré, ¡vamos si la encontré! La pisé y me ocasionó una herida tan sangrante en el pie que me mostró que esa piedra podría abrir mis cocos con un simple coco.

- ¡Se me va a infectar! – pensé, al notar como fluía la sangre por mi talón. Y regresé a la orilla o comer y a limpiar el corte con el agua salada del mar.

- ¿Qué te pasó, chica? – me preguntó el rubio, riéndose de mi desde su ubicación.

- Nada que te interese… bueno, sí, ya encontré el utensilio para acabar con mi dolor de cabeza. – le respondí yo.

- ¿No, de verdad? ¿Hay sex-shop en esta isla? Porque lo tuyo se arregla con… - le lancé un palo directo a la cabeza, deseando que diera en su interruptor y se apagara de una vez. – Estás muy estresada, Granger. Cada vez pareces más nativa de la isla Malfoy.

- ¿La isla Malfoy? ¡No me cuentes chistes, Cebolla…!

- Ay, pequeña nativa… ¡no insultes al señor en su feudo! – me dijo haciendo ademán de colocarse la corona de señor feudal.

- Perdone, mi señor, pero es que pensaba que aquí se recogía la mierda que los nativos no utilizábamos… Estúpido…

- Sangre sucia…

- Engreído…

- Amargada…

- Gilipollas…

- Guarra…

- Mamón…

- Puta…

- Sopla poyas…

Y así estuvimos hasta que nos cortó una ingente tormenta de verano. Comenzó a llover a cántaros y corrimos en busca de un refugio. Calados hasta los huesos, nos topamos con una pequeña concavidad en la baja montaña de la isla. Era húmeda y oscura, así que nos quedamos en la entrada escurriendo nuestra ropa. Vi como mi mochilla se mojaba entera y con ella, mi sequita y suave toalla.

- ¡Cómo te detesto, Malfoy! – le dije al que estaba sentado a mi lado, mojado hasta las pestañas.

- Mira, salió doña perfecta, a la que nadie detesta, a la que nadie odia… la persona que le cae bien a todos. – me contestó él para dañarme, algo que no consiguió.

- Lo siento, Mr. Buena Persona… no quería dañar su expediente de educación y amigabilidad…

- Las buenas personas son estúpidas, como tú. Podrás saberte todos los hechizos que existen, todas las pociones habidas y por haber, pero eres eso, una amargada traga libros, empollona y detestable.

- Yo seré estúpida, pero tú eres un cabronazo. Te sientes tan patético que tienes que ir menospreciando a los demás para no notarte inferior.

- Ja, ja, ¡no me hagas reír! ¿Patético, yo? Si tú eres la más patética, marginada, asquerosa y repugnante de todo Hogwarts…

- ¡Uy, sí! Perdona, pero yo tengo muchos más amigos que tú… - le respondí, acordándome de Harry y Ron.

- ¿Tus dos amigos esos? Y, ¿quién más, las gemelas esas come poyas?

- ¡No te metas con mis amigos! – le grité como una loca delante de los ojos.

- Pues bien, me meteré contigo. – Estábamos a escasos centímetros de cada uno, gritando cada vez más fuerte y con las venas marcadas en el cuello de la rabia que teníamos cada uno – Pobretona, sangre sucia, marginada, empollona, putón… - exclamó de carrerilla.

- Imbécil, creído, repugnante, engreído, macarra, gilipollas, cabrón… - le grité yo delante de los ojos. No podía hablar más, mis cuerdas bocales estaban completamente agotadas, al igual que las suyas, y respirábamos entrecortadamente, como cuando acabas de jugar un partido y no tienes fuerzas ni para arrastrar tu propia alma.

Nos quedamos así por unos instantes. Sus ojos grises plata estaban llenos de cólera y sus labios fuertemente apretados. Yo apretaba la mandíbula, conteniendo para no pegarle un puñetazo y callarle esa boca asquerosa de golpe. Suspiré hondo, muy profundo, y le di un beso. Más bien, nos lo dimos mutuamente. No fue muy largo, un beso corto con lengua y al darme cuenta de los que estaba haciendo, lo despegué de mi boca.

- ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó enfadado - ¡Qué asco!

- ¡Aag, quítate! – Le grité empujándolo para salir de la pequeña hendidura del montículo - ¡Qué asco, joder!

Empecé a andar, bajo la lluvia dificultosamente por la arena mientras me volvía a recalar de agua hasta los dientes. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirme, ni cómo actuar… ¡Había besado a Malfoy! ¡Al asqueroso y repugnante Malfoy! Y, sin embargo, me había gustado.

* * *

**Hola!! que tal estuvo? bien, muy mal, askeroso? ... dejen opinion, me alegran el rato!**

**jajajaja, ya me gustaria a mi besra a algo tan askeroso komo malfoy... y a vosotras xikas?? jajajaja**

**muxisimas gracias a todos por leerme, de verdad!**

**aki esta mi msn (esta vez espero k bien) : rina(barrabaja)loka16(arroba)hotmail ...**

**agregadme, porfa!**

**Muxos besos y felices vacaciones a todos!!**

**Sed felices, plis!**

**Bezukiss de xoko-xoko de Mrs. Malfoy!**


	3. Barbie Kiss

**TÍTULO: Tormenta de verano**

**CAPÍTULO Nº3: Barbie Kiss**

**_Hola! Cómo estáis? Pues yo regreso para aburriros un poquito! Ya subi un chap diciendo qué me había pasado pero menos mal que ya tengo PC de nuevo porque estaba going crazy! En fin, que muuuuchas gracias a todos y aquí van mis repuestas sobre vuestros reviews!_**

**Akira AkizukiReLoad: **holaaaa! regresé! pues sí! es un perfectyo capullo pero es que... mmmm! no me hartaré de repetirlo: me alegro un wevo de que te guste! a ver qué tal este cap... venga xitos wapa!

**consue: **hola! gracias por tu review! pues si que es pavita en el fic pero weno.. es que a mi me lo parece tb en el libro y las pelis... la odio! ella ahi con todos esos monumentos y nosotras aki... snif,snif... espero tu review diciendome qué te ha parecido este chap!besos!

**mariapotter2002: **hola wapa! jajajaja yo tb kiero un malfoy en una isla y todito pa mi! jajaj, kien no? yo supongo k tb me llevaria suuper mal kon el pero... no me importa! me alegro de k te guste la historia y espero k la sigas leyendo! besos!

**DamaDelInfierno: **hoooola! q tal? k way k te rieras! no lo pude kontinuar por lo del pc... pero ya regreso para daros el toston! ya te digo.. esk malfoy esta para komerselo! y mira k busko xikos asi por la kaller pero klaro.. no hay kien encuentre! espero k me dejes tu opinion y k sigas leyendo este fic! xitos wapa!

**Golo: **holaa! me alegro de k te guste! aunk un pokito tarde, aki esta el nuevo capitulo! espero tu rev! xaoo!

**meiling.animorphs:** hola! gracias x leerlo! si xika, kien lo pillara en una isla desierta! jajaajjaja k te vas a parecer a tu profe de lengua! no me lo kreo... p aki esta la continuacion.. aunk bastante tarde! mil thanks por tu review y espero k te uste! besitos!

**Pajaro-de-fuego: **olaaa amor! k tal estas? as acabao ya kon los examenes? weno.. a H.P... gracias x leer el fic! y me alegro k te gustase! pues nada, no tengo muxo tiempo asi k ya ablamos x el msn ok? xaooo

**tifanny: **holaaa! jajajaj es vrdad.. kasi todas nos ponemos lo mismo! esk tamos muy crazy nosotras.. jajajaja gracias x leer el fic y espero k te guste el cap! aaah, y si no te ablo muxo x el msn es pork nunka se kien eres, xo a apartir d aora ya te saludare yo prime, val? venga xaooo!

**NiTa: **wenaaas! k tal'? pues aki esta el siguiente cap, espero k te guste! jajajajaj , me centre en una persona para escribir los insultos, asi no se me olvidaban! pues nada, grcias por tu rev y ya ablamos val? xaoo besos! x cierto, k te paso ese dia, kuando me dejaste el ultimo review? espero k no llorases... ais, ais... besos!

**paula malfoy: **mi niñaaaa! x fin el pc nuevo! k ganitas tenia... aunk tu aora no tienes! estamos k nos a kagao la moskarda, eh? no tengo muxo tiempo, simplemnt t adoro y gracias por todo!

**Dark Sora: **hola! gracias x acrme kaso y leer mi historia! espero k lo kontinues leyendo y k este capitulo tb te gusteun pokito! besos y hasta otra!

**Dragonademalafe: **hola! gracias x entrar y me alegro d k te gustase! besos y sigue leyendlo, please!

**Pattymalfoy: **holaaa! me alegro d k te gustase! tarde un poko en actualizar xk me petó el ordenador pero ya he podido subir el nuevo chap -) besos y dejame tu opinion, xfa!

**Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage: **holaa zen! vaya k nik mas complikado -) gracias x leer mi fic y espero k sigas haciendolo! espero tener noticias tuyas! bye

**hermalfoy-91: **wenas! gracias x entrar y leer mi fic! de verdad k no son hermanas? yo kreia k si... me suena q salia en el primer libro pero si no es asi, lo siento! espero tu opinion sobre este cap! xao

**ana maria: **hello! me alegro muxo d k te guste mi historia... aunk no se muy bien k significa vacana espero k sea algo bueno! ;-) aunk tuve k tardar un poko, aki está el nuevo capitulo! besos!

**Lra**holaaa! no pasa nada si no me dejaste un rev en el primer kapitulo! kon saber k lees mi historia y k te gusta yo ya soy happy! espero k komenzaras bien el 2005! yo tb kiero algo tan repugnante komo malfoy.. (L) x cierto, k es eso de La Orden Draconiana? Esk he visto que hay gente k pertenece a esos grupos pero komo soy nueva en esto no sé muy bien en k konsisten..! besos y espero tu review!

**Pia Granger: **hola! la verdad... no komprendi demasiado bien tu review, pero pude entender asi mas o menos que no entendias muy bien lo del beso y tal... no se si te habra pasado a ti alguna vez, pero yo si que he odiado tanto a alguien k esa rabia se convierte en pasion y te entran ganas de besarle mientras discutes con esa persona... creo k le ha pasado a muxas personas.. y a hermione y a draco en mi fic tb! y weno.. chistoso... supongo k no kerras decir xistoso en plan humor tonto... en fin... espero haber podido explikarte tus dudas y a ver si ahora te gusta un poko mas! nos vemos!

**JeSs: **holaaa! me alegro dk te guste! siento muxo no haber podido aktualizar antes, xo fue un problema de fuerza mayor! espero k kontinues leyend mi historia y k me dejes tu opinion! besos!

**rasaaabe: **holaa! gracias por entrar y leer mi historia! pues yo tampoko se k haria! esk es el paraiso... una isla deiserta weno.. demasiaod bicho y tal pero kon malfoy? uuf... no me hagas plantearmelo! jajjajajj espero k te guste y ojala continues dejandome reviews kon tu opinion! bessoo!

**stefy: **hooola! muxas gracias y k bien k te guste! tardé... pero ya he actualizado!espero k lo leas y k me dejes tu opinion! besos, marineta.

**sweet-ally: **ME ENKANTO TU REVIEW! jajajajaja yo estoy d loka k tu! al leerlo pensé: no, no lo he escrito yo, verdad? espero k ablamenos x el msn, k yo t tengo k konocer mejor! no tengo muxo tiempo, solo deseo k kontinues leyendolo y ke me dejes reviews tan xulos komo este! jajaja besitos loky! P.D-> kreo k ya te lo dije x el msn... pero es por el pelo, me recuerda a una Cebolla blankita... kon capitas y juntitas... ais, k perfecto! xaoooo

* * *

¿Qué acababa de hacer¿Por qué había besado la boca de esa Cebolla? No me podía haber sucedido cosa más repugnante¡ag! La saliva de Malfoy y la mía juntas... ¿por qué, por qué? Vamos, no había tenido yo mala suerte ya de llegar a una isla desierta en medio del mar con Malfoy, como para besar su lengua ahora... ¡Tranquilidad, Hermy, tranquilidad! Organicé una crisis de gabinete en mi mente y analicé los motivos por los de podía haber reaccionado de ese modo y, mientras andaba bajo la lluvia, viendo como el Cebolla me contemplaba desde la cavidad de la colina y se reía de mí. ¿Por qué estaba él allí mientras yo me preocupaba abajo por todo¡Tranquilidad, TRANQUILIDAD! Esa cuestión la estudiaría con posterioridad. ¡Ya estaba! Lo sucedido era un simple error, una acción no deseada que se había realizado por la situación y el malestar de mi mente. ¡Eureka! Eso era... Bien, bien. Durante este análisis del lugar más recóndito de mi mente, los impulsos no justificados, la lluvia había amainado y Malfoy salió de su recogido escondrijo y bajó con los mortales.

¡Oye, tú, Barbie Kiss! – le mire con cara de odio y, si hubiese podido le hubiera reventado el cráneo de un puñetazo – digo yo que deberíamos de habitar alguna cosa para refugiarnos¿no?

¿Refugiarnos¿Te refieres a ti y a mi juntos, bajo el mismo techo? Ni lo sueñes, por encima de mi cadáver. – le respondí yo, arreglándome sensualmente el pelo.

Vale, de acuerdo. Me pido la cueva. – dijo él, cantando victoria.

¡Sí, claro! Y luego contrato un catering y te lo sirvo en bandeja de plata. – le contesté, rechazando por completo esa opción. – lo echamos a suertes.

Como guste... – aceptó él. Pasó sus manos por su espalda y se dispuso a sortearlo a "Piedra, papel o tijera".

¡Ahí va la muestra de tu madurez! – exclamé yo, haciendo chiste de su elección.

¿Se te ocurre algo mejor o qué? – me dijo él, con la cara muy seria. La verdad era que no se me ocurrió modo mejor de sortearlo, todos los que se me pasaban por la cabeza requerían varios participantes.

La primera vez saqué yo piedra y él tijera, por lo tanto el punto recayó en mi marcador.

La vez siguiente saqué papel y el tijera de nuevo, así que estábamos empatados.

Y la última y definitiva mi puño tomó la forma de una piedra y la suya abierta y estirada la del papel. ¡MIERDA¡Había ganado él! Comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia y yo estaba que me moría por dentro.

Ciao, cielo. Me voy para dentro que empieza a refrescar. – pronunció él, se despidió de mí con la mano y comenzó a andar hasta la cueva.

En fin, me fui a mi adorada palmera, mi único refugio y volví a tumbarme cara al sol, ya que allí el tiempo cambiaba de repente, para dorarme como un pollo al horno.

Pero yo era muy fuerte como para limitarme a estar allí tumbada y de un salto me alcé y entré en la selva de la isla. ¿A caso no había visto yo un concurso en la televisión durante el verano pasado, en el que un grupo de gente trataba de sobrevivir en una isla desierta? Así que, como si de una concursante de "Supervivientes" me tratase, busqué una piedra afilada que me sirviese de navaja, o sierra y cualquier arma blanca, para talar algunas cañas y troncos de palmeras finas. Al final tuve que fabricarme yo esa piedra, afilando una roca con otra piedra para hacer la cuchilla. Conseguí algunos troncos, muchas palmas y ramitas chiquitas que quizá me sirviesen. Las llevé hasta un lugar en el que había varias palmeras pequeñas y bajas juntas, por desgracia cerca de la cueva de Mr. Cebolla. Comencé a edificar mi choza. Clavé los troncos en la arena, intenté hacer un tejado con más ramas y las palmas y lo cubrí todo de hojas verdes y amplias. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo, Malfoy me gritó desde lo que para mí en esos momentos era un mansión.-

¿Qué haces¿No me digas que intentas construirte una casa? Madre mía... La Barbie Albañil...

No, Malfoy, construyo tu panteón. No me agradaría ver tu cadáver por mi playa después de que te haya asesinado . – y le lancé una sonrisa maligna. Desde dentro no estaba mal, pero hacía falta verla por fuera... ¿Qué quería¡Yo nunca había jugado a los constructores! Me dedicaba a maquillar a mis muñecas y a que mis muñecas se liasen con los "Ken" pero nada más. Dudo mucho que él hubiese jugado alguna vez a "algo tan vulgar como emplear un trabajo de persona del pueblo llano"; seguro que nunca había construido, como todos los hijos con su padre, la caseta del perro siguiendo las instrucciones del cutre libro adjunto, ni habría hecho castillos de arena con su madre en la orilla de la playa... lo más manual que habría hecho en su vida, a parte de lo que todos sabemos, habría sido tontear con los bizcochitos del desayuno, aunque bueno, no sé si los ricachones desayunan con bizcocho o con tartitas de caviar... lo siento por la rayada, pero es que convivir con Malfoy me estaba volviendo loca.

Pobre Granger ... dime¿qué harás cuando tu cabaña se derrumbe con la lluvia que viene del oeste?

¿Dónde esta el oeste- pensé¿a caso sabe ahora Malfoy orientarse o algo Seguramente me estaba engañando y seguía las normas que establece el reglamento del aparentar, pero como no estaba en situación de contradecirle y mosquearme (más) con él, miré al cielo y vi unos nubarrones horribles que venían de un sitio de la montaña donde había una palmera (el oeste �?) y, si me acordaba con monotonía de toda la familia del rubio, os puedo jurar que esta vez no fue menos. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía que vivir con el pensamiento de que ¡HABÍA BESADO SUS LABIOS! A saber qué habían besado esos labios... ¡ag, me entraban arcadas y todo de pensarlo -s!

Acabé mi choza y me senté "dentro" de ella a esperar la evidencia de la tormenta que se me venía encima. Empezaron a caer las primeras gotas y todo el tejado de la cabaña se empapó de agua, las hojas de las palmeras cedieron y se cayeron encima de una servidora, chopándome de arriba abajo. Todo mi pelo se enmarañó, más si cabía. Malfoy me observaba desde su refugio, riendo, no lo vi ni lo oí, pero sabía que estaba riéndose, sino en voz alta, por dentro. Como ya no me podía secar y mojarme más era prácticamente imposible, me quedé allí sentada esperando a que el agua cesara. Pero no lo hizo y escuché un murmullo proveniente de algún lugar recóndito de la isla. Miré, sorprendida, porque alguien me hablara y un destello dorado me deslumbró. Era Malfoy y pude leer sus labios y, con el ayuda de su voz lejana, escuché lo que me decía.

¡Eh, Granger, sube aquí que te va a dar una pulmonía!

¿Perdón, Malfoy hospitalario y buena persona¿No estaría cayendo rayos, no¡Qué lástima no haber traído mi cámara de video para pasar la grabación los domingos por la tarde en la sala común! NOTA MENTAL: preparar mejor mi equipo de viaje. NOTA MENTAL: no hacer más viajes con Draco Cebolla Malfoy. NOTA MENTAL��!"¿ mecag en todo ls p m d... (etc, etc, etc...)

Bueno qué¿subes o no pardilla? – insistió él desde su colosal cueva.

¿Iba a ser descortés e iba a rechazar una invitación tan apetecible? No sé, no sé... se trataba de Malfoy y bueno... miré al cielo y venía otro grupo de chubascos por el "supuesto oeste" así que, cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba cogida de la mano del rubio que me ayudaba a subir.

Gracias. – le dije. �¿ems? Esto me afecta seriamente pensé.

Tendrás calorcito¿no Barbie Aventurera? – me preguntó levantando con asco mi toalla toda calada.

Pues¿tú qué crees, Mr. Cebolla? – le pregunté yo imitando su cara con gestos asquerosos.

Que deberíamos hacer una hoguera o algo así. – sugirió él mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Nunca me había mirado así y, tengo que admitirlo, sus ojos eran muy lindos.

Y¿cómo? Yo no llevo mi varita ni nada de nada. – le dije yo apuntando otra nota mental que se repetía...

¿Estás de coña o eres así de estúpida? – me dijo él con cara de malo de película. Con el buen rollo que llevábamos... entonces sonrió tímidamente ¿nunca has usado un mechero?

¿Cómo? Pero si eso es un objeto muggle... ¿desde cuándo utilizas tú objetos muggles? – pregunté yo extraña; ¡pero si él nos odiaba!

¿Cómo que un objeto muggle? Sir Zip era mago... el mechero es un utensilio mágico.

¡Meeeeeek! – dije yo imitando el sonido que hacen las máquinas – error... es muggle, Malfoy, el mechero es muggle.

Jajajajajaja, los muggles no inventáis cosas tan útiles...

Por favor, por favor... ¿me vas a decir ahora que Einstein también era mago¡Malfoy, todo tiene un límite!

¿Qué te apuestas a que el mechero es un invento mágico? – me preguntó él, tozudo en su creencia.

Lo que tú quieras, no me importa lo que sea... sé que voy a ganar. – admití yo, conociendo a ciencia cierto que él era muggle.

De acuerdo, quien no lleve razón se paga una cena de lujo¿vale? – y me sacó el brazo para cerrar el trato y yo le apreté la mano en señal de concordancia.

¿Qué se creía ese Malfoy, que era más inteligente que yo¡Por favor! Si todo lo que había conseguido en la vida había sido gracias a su "limpio" apellido... ellos se consideraban muy limpios, pero todas las injurias, calumnias y algún que otro asesinato, no mantenían demasiado puras las letras del nombre.

Bajamos de la cueva por algunas hojas o ramas secas para encender el fuego; aunque nos costó muchísimo esfuerzo encontrar algunas maderas que estuviesen medianamente secas, más esfuerzo todavía nos costó prenderlas. Cuando pusimos todas las maderas que habíamos conseguido en un montón para darle fuego hacía ya mucho rato que se había puesto el sol.

Malfoy sostenía el mechero y lo acercaba a las ramitas; yo, con la mano, aireaba un poco la zona encendida para expandir la llama.

¿Qué haces, tonta? – me preguntó él – ¡así no harás más que apagarla!

Hombre, si acercases más la llamita a las hojas secas y a las ramas quiz�, es una sugerencia, no haría falta que hiciera caso.

¡Tranquila, Barbie Bombera¿Así le parece mejor? – me dijo, sarcástico, realizando la acción que yo le había dicho.

Sí, más o menos... – admití yo al ver que estaba haciéndolo perfectamente ¿por qué me llamas Barbie? – pregunté yo, al percatarme que, lo que seguramente había empezado con ganas de molestarme, se había convertido en un nombre.

Porque eres igual que una de ellas... sólo que castaña. – yo solté una carcajada. ¿De verdad me parecía a una Barbie? Y¿de qué manera me lo decía, así como para halagarme o para ofenderme¿No hay una Barbie castaña?

Sí, sí que la hay... ¡qué sepas que a mí siempre me agradaron las Barbies¡Son bellas, finas y delicadas...! – me defendí yo, expandiendo una llama ingente en otra rama.

Por eso te lo digo... ¡tú también eres así! – me dijo él, con una sonrisita en sus labios, mientras ladeaba los labios hacia la derecha.

¿De verdad piensas que soy como una Barbie? Vamos, que si me consideras fina, delicada... bella? – no entendía demasiado bien porque pasaba de ser borde y detestable a ser todo un Don Juan, amable, atento, cariñoso... me recordaba a Daniel Clever del Diario de Bridget Jones.

Pues no, era sólo para que te animases. – sus palabras cayeron sobre mí como un cubo de agua fría. – Creo que eres de las personas menos delicadas que he conocido nunca...

¡Uy, cómo si a mí me importase lo que tú opines de mí¿Para que voy a tener en cuenta las palabras de un tío borde, asqueroso y calculador?

Yo sólo soy borde y asqueroso con gente creída y repugnante... calculador sí lo soy, pero es que es normal, tengo que calcularlo todo para que no te lances encima de mí a la primera de cambio... ya sé que desprende sensualidad y lujuria por todos los poros de mi piel pero no es necesaria que te comportes como una perra en celo, Granger.

¿Me has llamado perra en celo? Malfoy, maldito Cebolla, te estás jugando una gran patada en los huevos... eres tan cerdo y vomitivo como tu padre...

Nunca, fíjate lo que te digo, nunca te atrevas a nombrar a mi padre, porque te tienes que lavar esa boca sucia antes de poner su nombre en ella... ¡impura sangre sucia! – estábamos los dos de pie y a mi me hervía la sangre...

�¡CLAAAAAAATSCH! Le pegué una bofetada que se escuchó hasta en la zona oeste de la isla, estuviese donde fuera. Se quedó perplejo y boquiabierto ante mi reacción. Se le quedó la marca rojiza de mi palma

en el cachete izquierdo durante unos minutos. Él no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

Vuelve a insultarme cuando quieras. – le solté con toda la rabia y el odio que cabía en mi pequeño cuerpo de metro sesenta y cinco. Entonces me senté junto al fuego a calentarme las manos y los pies húmedos todavía. Ya no sabía por dónde paraban mis sandalias; a ratos las llevaba y a ratos no. Me dormí con facilidad y a la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, vi que había comida en la cueva. Sorprendida me levanté y Malfoy estaba sentado no muy lejos comiendo unas cosas que parecían mangos o algo parecido.

Buenos días – me dijo sin casi mirarme – he traído el desayuno; es para disculparme de lo de anoche.

Buenos días – le dije yo, expectante por que continuara escupiendo palabras frías de disculpa.

No nos llevamos bien y eso ha sido desde siempre, pero si vamos a estar aquí durante un tiempo, considero que deberíamos dejar de lado nuestras antiguas diferencias y respetarnos un poco.

Bueno... tendré que intentarlo – admití mientras daba bocado a una cosa amarga de color verdoso. Mis tripas gritaban esperando la llegada de algún alimento sólido que descomponer.

Así que, he pensado ¿qué él piensa dudé yo para mis adentros – que podríamos organizarnos para pescar y recoger frutas o lo que sea esto. ¿No crees?

Sí, opino lo mismo... Como hoy has recolectado tú el alimento, me toca a mí la próxima vez¿verdad? – le pregunté yo, como si de una embajadora me tratara politiqueando con el embajador del país con el que peor se llevaba el mío.

Bueno... es que es algo peligroso ir solo. De todos modos pruébalo y ya me dices qué tal- ahora él era un dependiente con comisión que me ofrecía un producto y yo una compradora insegura a quién no le acababa de convencer el objeto.

Vale, pero esto no significa que debamos de hacernos súper amigos ni mucho menos. Es como un kit de supervivencia: utilizaremos los medios mientras haya una urgencia...

¡Por supuesto! Es sólo cortesía... "amistad 0 supervivencia 100" – añadió él poniendo la cara de "deportividad" que ponen los perdedores al hacerle una foto. Yo me reí por lo bajo y él me miró con cara de suave enfado – y¿ahora qué¡qué te pasa ahora!

Nada, sólo me hace gracia la chorrada que has dicho de lo de la amistad y la supervivencia... simplemente. – me disculpé yo aguantando la risa.

Pues mira que tú con la comparación del kit de supervivencia... te habrás quedado a gusto¿no? – se burló de mí esta vez.

No vayamos a empezar que acabamos con guantazos y palabras feas...

Sí, llevas razón. Venga desayuna que tenemos que ir a explorar la isla.

Y así desayuné el primer día que comí algo, frente a Malfoy pero sin decir palabra, juntos pero no revueltos; aunque sabía que después de la calma vendría la tempestad, al contrario de todas las canciones.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno... después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar... qué, os gustó? no? desastroso?... en fin.. porfa, deejadme un review y me kontais qué os parecio!**

**Mi email: rinaloka16(arroba)hotmail...**

**Besos y muuuxas gracias x leer el kapitulo!**

**MRS. MALFOY!**


	4. Sosito tú, sosita yo

**TORMENTA DE VERANO, CAP. 4**

**"Sosito tú, sosita yo"

* * *

**

_**Hola a todos! Sorry por haceros esperar tanto.. pero es que he estado DE FALLITAS! Y ya sabeis… fiesta, caxondeo… y sin tiempo para nada más! Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y voy a responderos a los reviews! Bexitooooos!

* * *

**_

**NiTa:** Hola cielo! Se acabo la espera! Aunque tampoko es para tanto.. este es cortito! No he tenido tiempo! A ver si hablamos x el msn un dia de estos vale wapi? Besos!

**Meiling.animorphs:** wenaaas! Gracias x tu rev! Me alegro d k te guste! Espero k sigas leyendo el fic y eso, a ver si hablamos un dia! Besos!

**Tifanny:** hola wapa! Uy… si sera por kimika! Jajaj ya veras, ya veras… muxas gracias por leer mi fic y mil thanks x el rev! Besitooos!

**Sweet Ally:** holaaaa cariñoo! Eres adorable, eh? Me encanta leer tus revs! Te lo kurras un monton! Sorry, pero yo no puedo escribirte ahora demasiadoo.. el proximo, vamos, te vas a cansar d leer! Besooos neni!

**Dark Sora:** holaaaa! Gracias por el comment! Si, se lo merecia bastante.. anda k este cap… jujuju! Weno, tu tranki k no lastimó su carita perfecta! Besos y espero tu rev!

**Nimi227:** hola! Gracias por el review y me alegro d k te guste! Yo tb kiero uno… pero k le vamos a hacer! Espero tu opinión! Besos!

**Marce:** wenas! Gracias por leerlo! Tarde un poko, pero aki esta la continuación! Espero tu opinión.. besitos!

**Mariana:** holaaa! Gracias por entrar y dejarme un review! Me alegro k te rias kon mi fic! Espero k este capi te guste muxo! Besos!

**PAZ:** holaaa! Gracias x leerlo y por dejarme un review!1 no me refieria kon lo del 1,65 a k fuese bajito.. kiza me explike mal.. me referia en general… pekeñito y delgado.. bueno, espero tu opinión! Besitos!

**Paulita Malfoy:** mi vida, lo siento… no puedo escribir nada! Tengo k kortar enseguidita k ya sabes kom se ponen los papitos… weno, ya sabes k te adoro!

**Chica Fortuna:** holaaa! Gracias por entrar y espero tu review! Besos!

**Karina:** gracias por leerla! Me alegro d k te guste.. a ver si kontinuas leyendola, ok? Besitos y espero tu rev!

**Lara:** hola wapa! Jajaja no pasa nada, yo ab he tardado muuuuuxo! Weno, no tengo tiempo pero gracias x la explicación y sobre todo por lo dl rev! Jajaj, no te preocupes k no se resistirá muxo mas! Besos!

**Mayra Potter:** gracias por leer mi historia! Me encanta k te rias kon ella!1 bueno, no tengo tiempo para escribir mas pero espero k te guste! Besos!

* * *

-Bueno¿qué vamos a hacer? Porque está visto que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo – sugerí yo mientras le daba un mordisco a un cítrico bastante agrio y ponía cara de cómic.

Yo creo que lo primero y más importante es buscar un medio de salir de aquí, de buscar ayuda, o, o… de algo. – dijo el rubio. Llevaba razón, pero ¿cómo íbamos a hacerlo?

Por suerte, el agua del lago de la isla sabía bastante bien y no se notaba ningún gusto algas ni plantas acuáticas. Nos organizamos bastante bien: unos días se encargaba Malfoy de pescar; cuando él pescaba, yo buscaba algunas frutas, y al contrario. Nos empezábamos a llevar bien, bueno, ya no discutíamos tanto, que era distinto. Pero seguíamos sin hallar la manera de salir de la recóndita isla. Digo recóndita isla, aunque no sabía dónde estaba, porque si hubiese estado en algún lugar situacional ya no nos encontraríamos allí. Lo siento, me he ido por los cerdos de Úbeda. Es lo que tiene estar perdida durante un tiempo en una islita, remota, que pierdes la cabeza. Pero la calma que se percibía en la isla se hizo añicos, como un vaso de cristal al caer al suelo, una noche que estábamos tumbados sobre la orilla de la playa, mirando la estrellas y con una hoguera al lado para alumbrarnos.

¿Sabes, Granger? – desvié mi mirada de las estrellas hasta su cara, que parecía una estrella con la reflejo de las llamas. Era guapo el tipo. Sí, bien, estaba hablando de Malfoy. Pero es que Draco… no sé, no se puede decir que tenga belleza interior, más bien está hueco como una carlinga, pero seamos realistas, chicas, está requetebueno y era en situaciones como ésta, bajo las estrellas y los dos solos sobre la arena caliente de la playa cuando una misma podía valorar este tipo de cosas, aunque nunca antes las hubiese valorado - eres más maja de lo que pareces a primera vista.

Se me volvió a cortar el rollo. ¡Este Cebolla era experto en romper momentos mágicos! Yo ahí, imaginándome unas preciosas palabras… ¡Por Dios, de la boca de ese no salen palabras bonitas…!

¿Estás insinuando que parezco antipática a primera vista?

Vamos, Granger… tú no eres lo que se dice una tía con salero. Eres más bien… sosita.

¿Perdón, niño? – me sobrecogí. ¡Era imbécil!

Pero, Granger… ¿no me hiciste prometer que sería sincero contigo después de lo del pescado completamente crudo? – era verdad, prometimos eso cuando él me mintió diciéndome que mi pescado estaba exquisito y, en realidad, era vomitivo.

Bueno… ¡pero tampoco es para tanto! Una cosa es ser sincero y otra muy distinta pasarse con la gente…

¡No te aclaras ni tú! Pero, venga, como recompensa te permitiré sesenta segundos diciéndome qué piensas de mí¿vale? - ¿tan sólo sesenta segundos para todos los insultos que cabían en mi mente? Debería de hablar atropelladamente si deseaba decirle todo. Bueno, quizá podría eliminar lo de que estaba requetebueno y que me parecía muy romántica y excitante esta situación. Sí, sería mejor.

Pues… te considero arrogante, aunque bastante simpático y gracioso si tú quieres serlo; muy chulo, quizá demasiado, a pesar que los chulos sean atractivos… puedes resultar excesivamnte inllevable, soberbio y altanero, pero también amable y divertido… no sé, tendría que pensármelo…

Entonces, al final no ha resultado tan malo. – se rió delicadamente – pude ver sus maravillosos dientes blancos, le pegué un suave puñetazo en el brazo derecho. La situación de me iba de las manos: yo debía haberle dicho sus detestables defectos y a penas pude encontrar unos cuantos. Y, si no había suficiente, me fijaba cada vez más en su belleza natural, sin peinar y con una barbita de cinco días. Estaba atractivo, demasiado atractivo para la situación. – Ahora me toca a mí. Yo te considero muy empollona – refunfuñé un poco – ¡no quiero decir en un mal aspecto! – eso estaba mejor ;- ) – ahora, así con roñita y los pelos enmarañados me recuerdas a una vagabunda… pero de normal eres guapa y, si fuera chica, me copiaría de tu forma de vestir. (N/A¡ay Javi! Cómo te quiero, pexino!) Me gusta tu risa, tus manos y tus labios, pero eso no quita que seas sosita… - ¡coño, y dale con el sosita! Me abalancé sobre él, le cogí del cuello y le di el mejor beso que había dado a nadie. No sé si fue el mejor que le dieron a él, pero yo me lo curré para sorprenderlo¡vamos, con la imaginación que yo tengo! Él no apartó sus labios de los míos en ningún momento… seguramente no tuvo tiempo mientras buscaba de nuevo el significado de "sosa" en su diccionario metal para confirmar que, en efecto, estaba equivocado. Noté que se estaba asfixiando y fue cuando deslié su lengua de la mía.

Si eso te ha parecido "sosito" – dije estando encima de él cara a cara- , habrá que escribir a la Real Academia de la Lengua para que modifiquen el significado de este adjetivo. – y me levanté, me sacudí las manos y me metí en el agua.

¡Eh, Granger, no me dejes así, tía¡No me seas tan cabrona! – me gritó levantándose él también y sacudiéndose la arena del pantalón.

¡Eso por sosito, nen!

Y le dejé allí, más "empalmao" que un camino y con ganitas de más. Para otra vez, ya sabía que conmigo no se juega.

* * *

_**Holaaaa! Ya esta! siento k sea tan kortito pero... habia k cortarlo aki! espero k s haya gustado un pokito y k me dejeis vuestra opinion en un rev! tb me gustaria k me dijerais komo os gustaria k siguiera o algo.. para tener mas ideas dond elegir! besoooos y hasta pronto!**_


	5. Las puertas de la conciencia

**TORMENTA DE VERANO**

**CAPÍTULO NÚMERO CUATRO:** "Las puertas de la conciencia"

"-" diálogos

" " pensamientos

"(N/A)" comentarios míos

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Os dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fic "Tormenta de verano" Os agradezco a todos que leáis mi historia y me dejéis un review en cada capítulo; la verdad es que me legra mucho recibir vuestros comentarios sobre el capítulo que subo. Siento mucho que el capítulo anterior "Sosito tú, sosita yo" fuera tan corto; pero tuve que cortarlo ahí, sino no se quedaba en un punto interesante. En fin, voy a pasar a responderos vuestros reviews. ¡Muchos besitos!

* * *

_

**marce: **hola! muxas gracias por tu review y me alegro muxisimo de k lo leas! sí, era un pokito korto, pero ya he explikao arriba por qué:-) bueno, espero que te guste este cap y k me dejes tu opinion, ok? besitos kariño!

**Monik: **hola mi niña! gracias por leerlo... es totalmente distinto al "quién me lo iba a decir" pero bueno... gracias tb por dejarme rev! tu historia ya estoy acabando d leerla y la mia de h/hr ya se va a acabr :-( pero bueno... nada es para siempre! a ti kuento te keda? pues nada neni bexitos!

**SraMalfoy: **wenas! muxas gracias por el review! me alegro d k hayas leido mi fic! y mas me alegro todavia de k te guste! espero k tb te diviertas con este chap! besitos wapi!

** nimi /227/la loka: **weniiis wapa! muxas gracias por el review y por leer mi historia! me alegro muuuxo d k te guste y no te preocupes por la lokura ya somos 2! jejeje besitos y espero tu comentario!

**tifanny: **lokii! olaaaa! komo estas? muxas graciaaas por leer el cap y por dejarme el rev! aaah! una kosa, en el msn recuerdame k eres tu pork yo nunka me acuerdo y al final kasi ni ablamos! vengaaa besitos cielo! x cierto, lo envistae 3 veces!

**Freya:** ola nita! y ese kambio d nik? graaaaacias por tu rev y me alegro d k te gustase! espero k ablemos un ratito x el msn y k sigas leyendolo! besiiitos kariño!

**JeSs: **hello! miiil gracias por leer mi fic y espero k seaaaa cierto k lo sigues leyendo! bueno wapi, muxos beistos y k vaya bien!x cierto, te agrego al msn, oko?

**KARINA: **ola neni! k tal? me alegró k leyeses mi fic y espero k kontinues leyendolo y dejandome un rev kon tu opinion, val? besitos cielo!

**paula malfoy: **paulita, mi niña, mañanita volvemos a vernos! asi nos kontamos tooooooooooodo lo d estas paskuas bien, eh? k por telefono no es lo mismo... te tengo k kontar muuxas kositas, pero solo a ti o a lo mejor a mi teta y a la rati pero ya! pork... joliiiins! jejejeje pues nada, no te enfades kon la niña esa oko? y ya mañana nos vemos mi vida! besooooooos te adoo+

**STEFY: **joooolin, k susto:-( jejeje muxs gracias por el rev y tu no te preocupes por la accion.. aunk ahora sera mas romantiko... webno, weno.. ya veras! beistos y espero tu opinion!

**meiling.animorphs: **olaaa! no veas k nik mas komplikado! jejej weno, gracias por tu rev! jejeje yo tb kiero besits komo esos y kon ese niño... esk... bufg, buf.. la primavera la sangre altera! jajaja espero k te guste y besos!

**mariana: **hola! me algero muxo d k te guste! bien... lo d sosita... pues a ver komo te expliko qué keria decir kon eso pues k Hermione no tiene gracia, ni es divertida y k a penas se puede uno entretener kon ella y para demostrarle k no es asi... le planta el pedazo de beso! espero haberte sido d ayuda! y nada, muxas gracias por el review y espero k me digas qué te ha parecido este capitulo! besoooos!

**Pájaro-de-fuego: **hola wapiiiisim! gracias por tu rev! si, a ver si hablamos mas por el msn k kasi simepre k estas estas no disponible y kosas d esas! y ya me kontaras lo d la vivencia esa parecida vale! aaaah, tra cosa! a ver si me puedes enviar tu fic para k yo lo lea trankilita en kasa sin tener k estar on line! vale? ya me dices k te parece! besos cieloo!

**Draco-Fan: **muuuuuuuxas gracias! me algero d k te guste tanto! jejeje pues nada, ya hablamos por el msn, oko? besos!

**Mayra Potter: **hooooola! muxiisimas gracias por el review! jejej a mi tb me gustaria tomar la revancha kon un xiko komo ese! a kien no! pues nada, espero k te guste este capitulo y k me digas k te ha parecido!muxos besitos wapi!

**Terry Moon: **hola! muxas gracias por leerlo " d casualidad" jajaja y me alegro d k no te hayas arrepentido! espero k te guste y k me des tu opinion! besitos!

* * *

**Capítulo número cuatro>**

* * *

Salió corriendo detrás de mí. Yo estaba en el agua, oscura y tranquila y él rompió esa tranquilidad de repente…

Retiro lo de sosa, Hermione. Pero entiéndeme… llevamos aquí cinco días, en medio de una playa paradisíaca, tú y yo encima de la arena de una playa húmeda, tú en bikini… llena de barro. ¡Y son muchos días sin…!

¡No lo digas Malfoy, ni lo digas o no podré mirarte más a la cara durante estos días que estemos aquí! – yo estaba pensando lo mismo… Malfoy, con barbita de varios días, el pelo despeinado, sin camiseta, él y yo solos… pero no; no podía dejar salir toda la lujuria de mi cuerpo en un ataque de pasión y… y… ¡con Malfoy!

Pero¿qué más dar�¡Nadie se enteraría, Hermione! Lo necesito… llevo muchos días sin estar con una chica…

¡Pero tú qué te crees¡Esto no es un consultorio de MAXIM o… cualquier revista de esas que leéis los tíos cerdos como tú! – pero yo estaba pensando completamente diferente… sólo tenía que rogármelo un poco más y ya me había ganado… sí, bueno, yo seré una chica facililla pero no me importa que penséis eso de mi si mi premio es… ¡el cuerpazo de ese bombón en bañador! Sí, Draco me ponía como una moto y a la vez le odiaba, pero precisamente era ese odio el que me hacía querer cogerle y darme la alegría que me pedía el cuerpo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Mi cuerpo… bueno, mi cuerpo de cintura para abajo rogaba que Draco me comiera literalmente un poquito más la oreja para que yo cayese rendida en sus brazos; pero mi otra parte del cuerpo, más bien de frente a nuca, pasando de soslayo por el cerebro, gritaba que saliera del agua y fuese corriendo hasta mi huequito en la cueva y me durmiese profundamente y soñara con angelitos, no con el pedazo de demonio que se acercaba a mi provocativo. Bueno… y no hablemos del resto de mi cuerpo; de ojos hasta cintura, surcando mi boca, mi cuello y mis… (CENSORED) era bastante imparcial, aunque se declinaba hacia el fondo sur.

Pero por favor… ¿no te doy un poquito de lástima? – ya estábamos frente a frente en medio del agua, puso sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a besarme… ¡este chico cada día me sorprendía más! Pero bueno… yo soy seducible, creo que todos lo somos y yo no podía romper una norma de la naturaleza tan importante como: "toda persona puedo ser atraída físicamente por alguien con el fin de obtener de él una relación sexual" Y… me gustaría contar más, pero en estos momentos en los que escribo esta historia me percato de que no recuerdo nada más de lo que ocurrió esa noche bajo las estrellas. Sólo puedo recordar, y eso sin ningún borrón en mi memoria, del grito que pegué al ver mi bikini en el suelo de la cuevita y el brazo de Draco sobre mí. – Ese grito me recuerda a los de anoche… - y me dio un beso.

¡PERO TE QUIERES CALLAR¡ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA, AÚN NO ME HE DESPERTADO…¡NO, CLARO QUE NO¡Y ESTE PELLIZCO QUE ME ESTOY DANDO NO ME PUEDE DOLER POR… "AAAAAAAU" PORQUE ESTOY SOÑANDO…¡QUÉ DIGO SOÑANDO… PESADILLANDO, ESTARÍA PESADILLANDO SI EXISTIERA ESE VERBO… ¡VAMOS QUE SÍ! – dije esta… "frase" desquiciada, de un lado a otro del sitio.

Sí… tú estarás pesadillando o lo que sea, pero deberías de ir al médico porque una persona normal no se desnuda mientras pesadilla, que yo sepa…

Lo… lo que pasa es que… ¡TÚ ME HAS VIOLADO! Eso es… ¡ME HAS VIOLADO¡Buscaste un alucinógeno o alguna planta extraña en la isla, me drogaste y, como yo no estaba, bueno, no estaba siendo yo misma me acosté contigo, pero tú has causado todo…¡Eso es violación, Malfoy!

Claro, claro… yo, como cuando me diste el beso sobre la arena ya tenía todo planeado, había ido a buscar por esta isla una droga que te hiciese realizar cosas que, supuestamente, tú no deseabas, isla en la cual no encontramos ni un poco de comida… entonces dije: "Vamos a violar a la Granger, que como se ha tomado el alucinógeno hará cualquier cosa"

Pues no es tan improbable… ¡proviniendo de una mente tan retorcida como la tuya me imagino cualquier cosa! – Pero¿a quién quería engañar? Yo deseaba acostarme con Draco, su cuerpo doradito por el sol me ponía a mil por hora y, ahora que después de cinco días en una isla desierta él y yo solos, lo había conseguido y, por una serie de increíbles desdichas… ¡NO ME ACORDABA! Me imaginé las caras de Harry y Ron si se enteraban de que me lo había montado con Draco, nunca en la vida me perdonarían y, la verdad¡yo tampoco! Mi mente debía de haber sido mucho más fuerte y resiste que mi ligerito cuerpo y… ¡hay Dios! Comenzaron los lamentos en mi cabeza… Me sentía como la Ally McBeal de "Isla Pasión"… Mi conejito iba más rápido que el de Duracell… me había convertido en una adolescente de braguitas/bikini sueltos y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que lamentarme.

¿En qué piensas, Granger? – preguntó él, sobre el suelo entre las toallas, en la misma posición que se ponen los Dandies del cine después de un polvo de película, nunca mejor dicho. Me sacó en menos de una milésima de segundo de la pequeña parte de mi cerebro en la que ponía: "Mr. Pepito Grillo, Especialista en Conciencias y Comeduras de Cabeza" y el gran portón de forja que comunicaba con "Bad Girl: Pasión y Lujuria sin Cohibición" abrió sus rejas de par en par. Entonces imaginé los caretos de mis compis de habitación enterándose que me había tirado a su sex symbol y se acabaron todas mis penas…

En nada, sólo en que voy a ir a buscar algo para desayunar. – El chico ni se inmutó y menos amago hizo de levantarse para ir a ayudarme - ¿Tú, niño, no tienes hambre o pretendes que vaya yo por lo tuyo?- Draco se levantó, desnudo, y se decidió a salir así. Pegué un grito, y no de miedo (N/A: ;-) JEJEJE) si no de sorpresa. - ¿No vas a ponerte nada?

¿Para qué? Todos los que estamos aquí lo hemos visto…

¡Pero por la noche, Malfoy, por la noche esas cosas se ven hagan el favor de enviarme una monjita caliente y no a esta estrecha…

¡Tssss… serás imbécil! Venga, ponte esto. – y le lancé una toalla roja. Se la enrolló en la cintura y salió así, con todos sus musculitos marcados y… en fin, creo que aquí comienza a hacer calorcito… - Bueno¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? Yo ya estoy cansada de estar en esta isla… al principio me parecía chistoso¿pero ahora? Me resulta como una broma de mal gusto, la verdad.

Pues sí, hay que buscar una manera de salir de aquí. Por cierto… ¿era tu primera vez¿No, verdad?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta¿Crees tú que yo, con este cuerpo – y pasé mis manos desde mi cuello hasta mis caderas, como quien hace el gesto de "ole" – era virgen? – Mi mente estaba completamente nublada; había perdido la virginidad con Malfoy, la última persona con quien me hubiese imaginado hasta antes de llegar a la "Isla Pasión", como la llamé desde esa noche, y no me acordaba de nada¡absolutamente de nada! Era más patética de lo que había pensando hasta entonces…

Ah… vale, ya decía yo… - comentó Draco. – "Jajajajaja" ¡Chúpate esa, Pepito! Encima me había dicho que era buena… "No, no, no te ha dicho que seas buena… sólo ya decía yo…" Pero Bad Girl salió con su guitarra de rock y comenzó a pegarle guitarrazos a Mr. Pepito Grillo, igual que el guiño de MSN que sale un monstruito con su guitarra cargándose el altavoz. Así todo mejor Y Bad Girl me guiñó un ojo… ¡Mierda, de nuevo estaba perdiendo la cabeza! Me sacudí como lo hacen los perros cuando están empapados de agua y volví a mirar a Draco.

Ya decías tú ¿qué? – le pregunté yo. Sí, de acuerdo, me estaría volviendo loca pero a mí que me explicaran perfectamente las cositas, vamos.

Nada, nada… no importa.

Ah, vale.

Estuvimos bastante distantes durante todo el día. Comimos casi en silencio; sólo pensamos varias veces cómo salir de la isla, pero eso no iba a ser problema, porque pocos días después la solución llegó sin esperarla. El problema empezó cuando, poco a poco, comenzaron a llegar imágenes de "La Noche" a mi mente.

Ya había salido el Sol. No me despertaron los rayos de la mañana, ni los suspiros que daba Draco poco después de haberse despertado, ni mucho menos; el sonido atronador de una lancha motora se metió en mi cabeza. En un principio, pensé que era un sueño. ¿Nunca os ha pasado que, quiz�, estéis dormidos y se os haya quedado la radio encendida y soñéis algo que estáis escuchando en ese momento? Sí, de acuerdo, vuelvo a enloquecer, pero sé muy bien que digo. Pues bien, soñaba que yo era una de esas chicas a "Los Ángeles de Charlie" y huía en una lancha de la policía, ahora yo era la mala. Las malas siempre somos mucho más sexys. Había atracado un importante banco y me había quedado con toda la fortuna de la caja fuerte. Me perseguía un increíble policía: morenísimo, los brazos apunto de estallarle de los ingentes músculos que guardaban, el uniforme entalladito, una gafas de sol y el viento ondeándole en la cara… "aaaaaais" Estaba a punto de alcanzarme, iría a la cárcel, pero yo no me iba a entregar¡ni mucho menos! (Bueno, depende de para qué fuese) En juego estaba la fama de una de las mejores estafadoras de toda Europa. Yo aceleraba el motor de mi lancha, el sexy policía me perseguía sin cesar y, al final, casi cuando me iba a detener, gritaba¡Hermione, Hermione…!

De repente, alguien me apretó la mejilla.

Hermione, Hermione…

¿Qué quieres, mi polic…? – abrí un ojo. - �¡Qué coño quieres tú, Malfoy?

¿Qué es eso¡Parece el motor de una lancha!

¿Una lancha¿Pe… pero cómo? – Me levanté de un slato y, los dos juntos, bajamos a ver qué era ese ruido. Estaba claro que no sería mi poli, pero a lo mejor tenía suerte y… ¡por favor, que alguien me apague!

De la lancha se apeó un hombre grande, barbudo, de más de dos metros largos de altura y que andaba como un elefante.

¡Hagrid! – grité al estar segura de que era él.

¡Hermione¿Cómo estás? – Me abrazó muy fuerte - ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti…!

Ejem… - carraspeó Draco cinco metros más atrás.

… por vosotros. Hemos venido a rescataros… - señaló a la lancha motora; en ella se encontraba Filch, el conserje de Hogwarts.

¡Menos mal que nos habéis encontrado, Hagrid! He pasado mucho miedo… ¡no sabía cuándo nos encontraríais¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en encontrarnos? – le pregunté, amontonando las palabras una sobre otra, por s no me daba tiempo a formularle todas mis preguntas.

Te lo contaría, Hermione. Pero es un tema secreto… hasta que no lleguemos a Hogwarts no podéis saberlo; Dumbledore es el único que puede desvelaros el por qué de nuestra tardanza… no os impacientéis, Hogwarts no está ni a diez minutos de aquí. Es más, en estos momentos estamos en Hogwarts… ¡Utsch, ya he dicho más de lo que debía! Siempre igual…

Draco y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir. Sólo nos embarcamos en la lancha y esperé llegar al Castillo en los diez minutos que Hagrid había dicho que tardaríamos; necesitaba saber qué había tan importante en el asunto que el único que podía aclararlo todo.

* * *

_Hoooola! qué os ha parecido? espero q me dejeis un reviw con vuestra opinion! y que continues leyendo el fic que me alegra mucho saber que os gusta! Besos y cuidaos!_


	6. Hechizo de amor

**TÍTULO: TORMENTA DE VERANO**

**CAPÍTULO NÚMERO SEIS: "Hechizo de amor"**

_Hola a todos! Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo! Pero he estado de exámenes (y estoy, por desgracia) y entre semana no tengo tiempo de escribir, los findes no estoy en casa… bueno, de todo un poco!_

_Bueno, pues voy a contestaros a los reviews: - )_

**:Just-my-soul** hola! Muxas gracias por tu review! Cómo te llamas? Pues nada, me alegro mogollón de que te guste mi historia! Espero que te guste este cap (donde se aclaran un poco las cositas) y me digas qué te ha parecido, ok? Besos!

**Monik:** neni! K tal? Kuanto time! Y en el msn tmpoko ablamos kasi… :-s wen, pues si, tu imagintae k es harry y proa, pork si no… y k es de tu vida? Komo van tus super fics? Pues nada wapi me alegro d k sigas leyendo mi historia y a ver si un dia hablamos un ratillo, ok? Bexitos!

**Mayra Potter:** hola! Pues gracias x tu rev! Aki se explica todo, no te preocupes! Jejeje yo tb, yo tb… esk imaginatelo… uuuuf, no, no.. k me entra calor! Weno, wapa besitos y hasta pronto!

**Pájaro-de-fuego:** wapisimaaa! Muxas gracias x el rev! Jejeje esk…. Mmmm! Jajajaja k tal van tus fics? Triunfando, no? Venga neni, muxas beistos y k te vaya dluxe!

**Boni:** musas gracias por el rev! Ya me pasrae por tu fic kuando tenga un ratito vale? Y espero k te guste este cap! Besis lokilla!

**SraMalfoy:** yaaaa! Weno, no te preocupes k ahora todo se aclarará un pokitooo jejejeje siento la tardanza pero… jeje besis!

**Meiling.animorphs:** lokiii! Estas como una kabra, eh? No te preocupes k ahora puedes aclararte las dosis wapi! Wenooooo espero k te guste y ya me cuentas k te ha parecido!

**EROL HAKURA:** graciaaaaaas! Muxisimas gracias por tu review, de verdad, me alegró muxo! Tuve k sonreir mientras lo leia ya ablaremos ok? Muxooos besos!

_Sorry a los d+.. pero no tengo mas time para escribir! En el proximo os respondo a todo, ok? MUXAS GRACIAS DE TODAS FORMAS! ----OKM----_

Durante los ínfimos ocho minutos que duró el trayecto, nadie pronunció palabra. Era extraño. ¿Por qué no nos habían encontrado antes si la isla ni tan siquiera se encontraba fuera del lago de los terrenos del Castillo? No podía entenderlo, era ilógico. Habíamos estado perdidos casi una semana en un islote del lago… ¿por qué nadie conocía la existencia de esa isla y por qué habíamos ido a parar a ella si el día que habíamos salido de excursión habíamos travesado, incluso, agua salada? Nada tenía explicación, pero en seguida íbamos a conocerla.

La lancha paró en la orilla del lago. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, por lo tanto, todos los alumnos estaban en clase. Lo preferí así, sino todos hubiesen venido corriendo a preguntarnos dónde habíamos estado, qué nos había pasado… Era reconfortante volver a Hogwarts, el que era mi verdadero hogar. Por otra parte, me entristecía no seguir estando con Draco en la isla. Esa había sido una experiencia que nunca iba a olvidar.

Al pisar el suelo sentí ganas de hacer lo mismo que hacía el Papa Juan Pablo II, que en paz descanse, y besarlo. Pero me retuve; tampoco era para tanto.

Hagrid nos informó de que Dumbledore nos esperaba en su despacho a las doce del medio día, que mientras nos ducháramos y aseáramos. Tenía ganas de quitarme ya el bikini y lavarme con champú y gel, cepillarme el pelo y los dientes, echarme crema corporal… todas las faltas de higiene que había tenido durante la estancia en la "Isla Pasión". Hagrid se fue hacia su cabaña y Filch después de maldecidnos, a hacer sus tareas. De nuevo nos quedamos Draco y yo a solas. Pero esto era distinto, ya no estábamos solos en la isla, sino que en el Castillo.

Pues bien, Granger, ya se ha acabado todo. – me dijo el rubio, con el pelo enmarañado en la cara; yo debía estar igual.

Sí, menos mal. Ya no tendremos que compartir nada más en esta vida… - la verdad, no quería dejar de recibir los besos espontáneos de Draco, aunque no era amor lo que sentía por él, pero sí una fuerte atracción física.

Bueno… hemos compartido muchas cosas ¿no, Granger?

Más de las que me hubiese gustado… - le dije yo, todavía en penitencia por no recordar el maravilloso momento que debía de haber sido mi sexo con Draco.

Ya, ya… ves a ducharte, que buena falta te hace.

Lo mismo digo… ahora nos veremos de nuevo… - le dije yo, intentando poner una cara falsa de decepción provocada.

Pues sí… parece que no nos vayan a dejar estar el uno sin el otro en la vida… - continuó él.

Eso no lo digas ni en broma. – y me giré y me fui.

Abrí el portón de la entrada principal del Castillo. Olía a civilización, a muros de piedra, a limpio… De pronto, me choqué con Nick Casi Decapitado. Iba a toda prisa, persiguiendo al Poltergeist que le había hecho alguna trastada.

¡Señorita Granger¡Usted de nuevo aquí! – me saludó, enormemente sorprendido.

Sí, Sir Casi Decapitado. He regresado. – le dije yo, como si fuera una heroína de guerra que después de veinte años vuelve a su pueblo.

Pero vaya pintas trae usted… - ¿tan mal estaba? – pues creo que se ha montado una buena por todo esto del señorito Malfoy y usted… ahora no tengo tiempo, se lo explicaría, pero tengo que alcanzar al mal nacido de Peeves.

Salió volando y corrí hasta mi habitación. Las chicas tenían todo desordenado, como de costumbre. Unos tacones por aquí, un sujetador encima de la mesita de noche, unas sudaderas por el suelo… peor, incluso, que "Isla Pasión".

Entré en el cuarto de baño, pulcro e higiénico. Preparé mis cosas para darme una buena ducha, con triple acción de jabón. Toallas blancas y limpias, un váter… lujos de los cuales no había podido disfrutar durante una semana.

Al notar que el agua limpia mojaba mi cara, tuve que sonreír. Después de enjabonarme el pelo, echarme acondicionador y mascarilla y frotarme perfectamente la piel, salí y me enrollé con una toalla muy larga. Me sequé el pelo, lo cepillé, me lavé los dientes, me puse crema corporal y… ¡ropa también limpia! No tenía ganas de ponerme de punta en blanco, por lo que opté por unos bermudas color salmón y una camiseta de tirantes color beige. Unas sandalinas de hebilla y el pelo suelto; muy sencilla. Me rocié con mi colonia de Ralph Lauren Cool, mi preferida. (N/A: sorry por la chorrada… pero es que… me encanta!) Y me encaminé al despacho de Dumbledore. Todavía faltaban cinco minutos para las doce, pero Draco, el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall y el señor Dumbledore ya estaban allí.

Buenos días. – dije al entrar. Siempre me había dado mucho corte entrar en un lugar la última… pero así es la vida.

Buenos días, Hermione. ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! – me dijo el director, mientras me daba un apretón de manos.

Igualmente, profesor.

La misma acción se repitió con todos los integrantes de la sala, exceptuando a Draco, que ni hacía tanto tiempo que lo veía, ni me apetecía para nada saludarle.

Me senté al lado del rubio, eso sí, junto a la mesa. Los dos profesores estaban de pie y Dumbledore sobre su silla amplia de piel.

Bueno y¿qué tal en la isla? – preguntó finalmente el director.

¿Que qué tal? – dijo sorprendido el que estaba a mi lado. - ¡Pues cómo va a ir¡Fatal¡Estuvimos cinco días en una isla desierta y nadie vino a buscarnos¡Y ahora resulta que esa pequeña islita estaba en el lago de Hogwarts¡Es digno de una película…!

Tranquilízate, Malfoy. – Dijo Snape – Todo eso tiene una explicación…

Pues estamos deseando conocerla, señor. – le dije yo al del pelo graso.

Entiendo vuestro disgusto… sabemos cómo os habéis sentido durante estos días, pero quiero explicaros la razón por la cual habéis estado en "La Isla de los Enamorados".

¿"La Isla de los Enamorados"¡Lo que faltaba…! – comentó Draco, que no podía estarse quieto en su asiento.

¿Te vas a callar o no, Malfoy? – le espetó la profesora, a la que apenas había escuchado desde mi llegada. Draco calló.

Gracias, Minerva. Pues bien. Sí, se llama "La Isla de los Enamorados" y ahora entenderéis por qué. Hace cerca de 400 años, vivió una mujer llamada Elizabeth Merlin. Era una bruja tremendamente bella: piel delicada y color marfil, facciones perfectas, cabellos color caldera, una figura increíble… era envidiada por todas las brujas de Inglaterra. Vivía con su familia en una pequeña isla que sólo ellos habitaban, una islita muy cerca de aquí. Sí, era familia de Merlín, si es lo que os estáis preguntando. Elizabeth siempre fue muy feliz, pero cuando ella tenía alrededor de 30 años sus hijos y su marido fueron asesinados por unos magos del Lado Oscuro y a ella la raptaron. Fue maltratada durante mucho tiempo; los magos del Lado Oscuro se aprovecharon de su belleza. Y bien, fue en este Castillo donde fue mantenida en cautividad. En concreto, en un torreón de acceso prohibido. Desde allí intentó hacer magia con su mente, ya que le habían robado la varita, para liberarse. Pero no hubo manera y vivió aquí más de 30 años encerrada. Antes de morir, echó un maleficio sobre todas las personas que habitasen este Castillo. La maldición consistía en acabar con el amor y la felicidad del Mundo, pero si cada 25 años dos personas que se odiasen a muerte se enamoraban, el Mundo continuaría lleno de amor otros 25 años, hasta la siguiente Tormenta de Verano que permitiese a esa pareja encontrar el amor.

Bien… y¿qué pintamos nosotros en todo esto? – pregunté yo, que no acababa de entenderlo del todo.

Vosotros habéis sido los elegidos por el espíritu de amor de Elizabeth para continuar con la maldición.

¿Se supone que nos tenemos que enamorar? – preguntó Draco, que ya ponía el ceño fruncido.

Sí, y así impediréis que la leyenda se cumpla. – concluyó McGonagall.

Je, je, je… esto debe de ser una broma, Malfoy… - le dije aguantándome las lágrimas.

No es ninguna broma, señorita Granger. Han sido ustedes dos los elegidos para impedirlo. – continuó Snape, con su voz fría y lejana.

¡Pero cómo vamos a enamorarnos nosotros¡Si eso es imposible! – exclamó Draco, completamente desquiciado, como yo. Sí, vale, nos habíamos acostado juntos, pero de ahí a querernos… ¡ iug !

Malfoy lleva razón… es imposible que nos enamoremos, señores… somos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger… antónimo de "enamorados"… ¡es ilógico!

¿Qué es ilógico, señorita¿Por qué se creen ustedes que fueron los únicos en perderse durante la tormenta y todos los demás se salvaron¿Por qué se creen que vivieron solos en la isla durante cinco días¿Por qué se creen ustedes que no pudimos encontrarles, siendo como era que la isla estaba en nuestro propio lago¿Hay algo de ilógico aquí, teniendo en cuenta la leyenda? – el profesor Dumbledore formuló estas preguntas casi sin respirar, levantándose cada vez más de su asiento y poniendo cara de mosqueo.

Pues… ¿qué tal si nos responde usted a las preguntas? Es para que así tengamos las cosas más claras, porque si no… - sugirió Draco, cruzando los brazos.

De acuerdo. A ver… cómo hago esto para que no les resulte tan extraño… Bien… voy a tutearos ya, que me estoy cansando. Pues os perdisteis sólo vosotros dos porque estabais destinados a hacerlo; vivisteis solos en la isla porque la maldición dice que el amor de la pareja que salve a la humanidad de la crueldad y el odio, manteniendo vivo el amor, debe de notar las primeras llamas de la pasión en la misma isla donde vivió Elizabeth con su familia; no pudimos encontrarles porque esta isla sólo aparece seis días cada 25 años para que dicha pareja conviva allí y nadie pueda encontrarlos; por mucho que se busque, aunque se esté en esos momentos en la propia isla, sólo la pareja destinada puede verla…

Disculpe, y entonces ¿cómo nos encontraron Hagrid y el bedel? – pregunté yo, que comenzaba a entender esto de la historia, aunque no me agradaba.

Sólo cuando la pareja está dispuesta a pasar al siguiente nivel, es decir, este nivel, pueden ser encontrados por alguien… - explicó el director, que volvía a estar más sereno. - ¿Queréis hablar un minuto a solas? – nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza. Nos dieron permiso y abandonamos el despacho.

Joder, Granger… ¡la que nos ha caído! La puta esta de la Elizabeth… ¡qué ganas de joder¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – estaba completamente desquiciado y, si no se lo llego a impedir, se hubiese dado cabezazos contra la pared.

Ya lo sé, Malfoy, pero algo habrá que hacer. ¿Les preguntamos cuáles serían las consecuencias? Quizá, en el fondo, no sea tan importante como lo cuentan…

Volvimos a entrar al despacho.

Las consecuencias… pues, sencillamente, hasta que vosotros dos no os enamoréis, toda la gente del planeta estará sin amor alguno, ni compasión, ni cariño, ni felicidad… vamos, que acabaríais con el Mundo al completo. – explicó tranquilamente Dumbledore, mientras acariciaba a su Fénix nuevo. – Debéis conseguirlo, no importa cuánto tardéis en hacerlo… para las demás personas, el tiempo será como si no pasara… únicamente las cinco personas que estamos en estos precisos instantes aquí, sabremos lo que está pasando. Quizá nos tiremos aquí todo el verano, eso ya depende de vosotros…

Draco y yo nos miramos, mudos, sabiendo que teníamos sobre nuestros hombros el futuro de la humanidad muggle y mágica. En definitiva, tuvimos que aceptar. A mi me encantaba besar los carnosos labios de Malfoy, pero no entendía por qué debíamos enamorarnos.

Pues entonces¿cómo sabremos cuándo estamos enamorados? Porque yo ahora puedo decirle a Hermione que la quiero y punto, a ver si me entiende…

No será tan fácil, señor Malfoy… no. Ahora Hermione no se puede acordar de nada. Bueno, no ahora, si no mañana mismo por la mañana. Le tenemos que hacer un lavado de memoria y usted tendrá que enamorarla hasta tal punto que su amor sea tan fuerte como para mantener en vida todo el demás del Mundo… y sabrán que están enamorados cuando, una noche, por casualidades de la vida, aparezcan en el torreón prohibido y pasen cinco estrellas fugaces, una por cada día que pasaron en la isla.

Pero a ver… a mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia perder mi memoria… ¿qué voy a olvidar exactamente? – pregunté algo preocupada.

Pues sólo desde el día de la tormenta de verano hasta hoy cuando te duermas, pero luego, cuando os enamoréis, la recuperarás toda. – explicó Snape, que sería el encargado de preparar la poción que me hiciese olvidarlo todo.

Vale y… ¿los demás¿A los demás qué les decimos? – preguntó Draco, ya de pie, deseoso de abandonar el despacho.

Por los demás compañeros no os preocupéis… ellos no recuerdan nada desde lo del día anterior a la excursión. Para ellos ahora está transcurriendo el mismo día, no se puede haber dado cuenta de que faltabais ni nada por el estilo. – explicó McGonagall, que también iba a abandonar el despacho del director.

De todas maneras… no tenemos que estar toda la vida "enamorados"… vamos, que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad y Hermione recupere la memoria todo volverá a ser como antes¿verdad? – preguntó el rubio, que tenía náuseas sólo de pensar en toda aquella historia.

Eso depende de ustedes, señorito Malfoy… - hubo una larga pausa en el despacho; yo ya no sabía qué pensar – entonces, todo claro… cuando, quiera, profesor…

Pues bien, señorita Granger – dijo la fría voz del más oscuro de los del cuarto – tómate esta porción – y me dio un frasquito transparente con una pócima rosada – antes de dormir…

Y bien, todos ustedes pueden irse… yo tengo que darle unos cuidaditos a mi pajarito de fuego. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!

Dejamos el despacho y cada uno fue por su lado, menos Draco y yo.

Bien, Granger¿me dices qué cosas te suelen enamorar a ti? Es para saber cómo te puedo enamorar más rápido…

Pues… no sé, supongo que un chico que me haga sufrir un poco… si lo tengo todo el día encima me agobia, vamos que me dé una de cal y otra de arena… ahora me hablas y haces que se me caiga la baba y al día siguiente pasas de todo… ¿sabes? – Él asintió – bastante romántico, que me acaricie sin que me lo espere, que me toque mucho la espalda y el pelo con suavidad…

Vale y ahora¿de aspecto? Vamos, forma de vestir, de peinarse…

Me parece muy gracioso estar hablando de esto contigo…

No te vayas por las ramas¿vale? Que no hay casi tiempo… - el chico se lo había tomado muy en serio.

Pues mira, el pelo así en plan los mechones larguitos, pero no melena, alocado, con barbita de unos días… ¡pero que no pinche! Que huela muy bien… las orejas y los dientes tienen que estar limpios porque si no… ¡iiiiug! – Y puse cara de asco – y no te crujas los dedos¿ok? Y forma de vestir… pues sencillo: vaqueros no muy pegados, sudaderas y camisetas chulas… como vistes vas muy bien… además, llevamos túnicas…

Y… ¿a la hora de besarte? Es que… es para que las cosas vayan más rápido…

Eso sí que no, Draco… todo tiene un límite… ¡algo tendrás que currarte!

¡Tú sólo quieres hacerme pasar asco, Granger¡No piensas en la maldición… sólo piensas en divertirte y en besarme y todo…! - sus palabras me llegaron al alma. ¿Qué se creía ese niño, que me gustaba tanto como para perder la cabeza por él¡Y una mierda!

¡Pero qué dices, niño¡Yo no pienso en besarte ni mucho menos… es más, si no olvidase todo esto mañana por la mañana, te juro que me impondría a enamorarme de ti¡Es imposible enamorarse de una persona sin escrúpulos y, y… y como tú¡Prefiero que se acabe el amor del mundo antes que besar de nuevo tus repugnantes labios de serpiente rastrera!

A ver si continuas pensando lo mismo cuando saque mis armas de Don Juan…

Juas, juas… pues nada Malfoy, "que la suerte te acompañe"… - me giré y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Ya tumbada en la cama, medité sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado: que precisamente hubiese una tormenta de verano el día de la excursión, que Draco y yo nos perdiésemos, todo lo demás… ¡lo malo es que no me acordaba! Aunque, quizá, que yo no recordase nada tenía que ver con la leyenda… ya aclararía las cosas con Malfoy en unos días; porque, no debía ser tan complicado encontrar el amor… Ya me estaba planteando demasiados dilemas. Necesitaba olvidar demasiadas cosas; cogí el frasquito con la pócima y la bebí de un sorbo: era dulce y afrutada, como el amor. (N/A: ais, q xuli) Y cerré los ojos y dormí; mañana sería otro día y, para ser sinceros, también una nueva vida.

_Weno, weno... komo ha cambiado la vida de estos dos! qué os ha parecido? os lo esperabais? algun comentario... ya sabeis me dajeis un review cuando tengais un segundo k me alegra el dia! besoooosss!_


	7. Cinco días

**"TORMENTA DE VERANO"**

**Título: CINCO DÍAS**

**AVISO:** no todos estos personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia -( )

_¡HOLA DE NUEVO!_

_REGRESÉ! Jejeje estoy de nuevo aquí! Cuánto tiempo sin veros! No creo que me hayáis echado demasiado de menos… bueno, pues yo a vosotros sí. Os debo una disculpa por haber tardado tantísimo (demasiado ;-) ) No os voy a poner una excusa, sino la verdad … simplemente, estaba falta de inspiración. A parte, también he estado fuera de España y no he parado nada en mi casa, los exámenes… y un largo etcétera. Pero esa es la razón principal, de verdad. Bueno, no me enrollo más y voy a contestaros a los reviews; también a los que no respondí en el último cap! Me supo muy mal… -( _

**ATENCIÓN** Os aviso de que, me han llegado e-mails diciéndome que el SUPPORT de fanfiction no permite a algunos autores responder los reviews de los lectores y que prohíbe la entrada a la página con su NICK REGISTRADO a los autores que lo hacen. No sé si será del todo cierto, pero yo voy a arriesgarme! Jejeje

**marce:** Hola! Gracias por tu rev! Sorry, pero no pude responder a los comentarios en el otro cap -( así que lo hago ahora! Me alegro de que te guste y, si pensabas que Draco estaba en un lío… ya verás, ya verás! Espero que continues leyendo mi fic y que te guste mucho ok, wapi? Espero verte por aquí a menudo! Xaooo

**EROL HAKURA:** Hey, hey! Cuanto tiempo! Sorry porque tarde tanto pero.. no tenía nada escrito y no se me ocurría qué kontar! K triste…. :s me algero k te guste ese cambio radical.. yo intentare leer mas fics tuyos que ahora en vacaciones de verano si que puedo! Menos mal! Venga cielo, gracias por el rev y ya nos vemos! Besossss

**Meiling.animorphs:** wenaaas! Aki estoy de nuevo para aburrirte un ratito.. antes k nada, que tal la selectividad? Te fue bien, no? Esk komo no he estado por aki no te he podido preguntar! Weno, weno, esto será algo más romántico ahora pero espero k te siga gustando! Si… camelarse! Jejej yo tmpoko tendría asko de besarle! Bueno… haria un esfuerzo :-p venga loki, ya nos vemos y espero k te guste y me dejes rev si tienes un ratito, oko? Xaoooo wapi! Besits!

**KaryMalfoyBlack:** hola! Que tal? Muxas gracias por tu review! Me hizo muxa ilusion siento haber tardado tanto! Espero k te guste muxo este cap.. weno, o un pokito en su defecto y k me des tu opinión! Bexitos neni!

**Paula Malfoy:** wenaas! Mil thanks por tu review! Weno, tus! Me alegro de k entraras en mi humilde fic y k lo leyeras! Y mas me alegro todavía de k te guste, de verdad! Espero continuar sabiendo kosas tuyas y no dejes d leerlo plis! Besotes!

**Sweet Ally: **ESTÁS COMO UNA CABRA! Komo puedes estar tan loka, niña? A veces me das miedo y no estoy bromeando :-P :-P Bueno… muxas gracias por tu laaaaargo y peculiar review! Y sí eres muuuy simpática y muy agradable y divertida! Y no es k me hayas obligado a decirlo, es que es verdad! Komo que murió violeta? Fue una muerte dura? LO SIENTO A mi me pasó tb en enero y… aunk se murió my PC (no tenía nombre.. pero creo k era chiko, no te lo puedo asegurar)luego morí yo! Me kedé sin fotos, sin músika, sin Messenger sin NADAAAAA! Fue una mala época de mi vida, pero poko a poko lo he ido superando. O, por lo menos, eso creo! En fin lokilla, ya nos vemos ok? Besitossssssss!

**JeSs:** olaaaaaa! Sineto la tardanza, pero ya regresé! Muxas gracias por tu rev! Me agregaste? Komo es tu msn? para que así sepa k eres tu y hablamos! Espero k me dejes un rev en este cap, no demasiado bueno pero… los siguientes serán mejores! Espero seguir sabiendo kosis de ti y ya hablamos, vale? Xaoooo wapi!

**TerryMoon:** Hola wapi! 100000 gracias por tu rev! pues sí, el encontronazo en la isla no fue pekeñito.. kien fuera Hermy:-p De momento la explosion hormonal se acaba pero no kreo k tarde muxo en llegar, eso sí, algo mas romántica! Ya hablamos, ok? Ah! Y agregame.. dejo mi msn al final! Besitooos! Uy… akabo d ver el otro rev! Jejeje pues mis exmanes muy bien, la verdad esk este año la kosa me ha salido genial. Los tuyos? Jaja a mi tb me van las historias románticas… esta lo sera tb un pokito! Jeje pues nadaaaa .. XaOoOo!

**Tiffany:** wenas! Sí… fue un poko lioso pero en el cap 6 se explicaba algo mejor. A ver, te resumo :-p : ellos estaban en la isla por el hechizo de Elizabeth y ese hechizo iba haciendo que Hermione fuera olvidando kosas, sobre todo las más importantes, ya que Draco tenía que conseguir que el amor continuase existiendo enamorándola de verdad. Muxisimas gracias por el rev y bueno.. espero haberte resuelto un poko las dudas y … aunk este cap un sea demasiado… bueno… espero k me dejes un rev! Nada cielo, ya hablamos por el msn! Xaooo

**Karina:** hola! Jejeje, siento haberlos sakado de la isla tan pronto… pero, si tu kieres que estén solitos por mas tiempo ( a lo mejor en un sitio muuuxo mas romántico) no dejes de leer este kap y verás veras:-p bueno, espero seguir sabiendo kositas tuyas y k no dejes de leer mi fic! Mil bsitos wapi!

**Mariana:** holaaa! Primero, muxas gracias por tu review y weno, lo de k te revolviste… esk no se por k, pero cuando escribo el fic pongo los signos del diálogo y todo pero luego en fanfiction no salen! Ni idea por k… intentaré que en este si salgan y si no… lu siento muxo! Me alegro de k te gustara y a ver si sigues leyedolo ;-) besitos wapa!

**PiaGranger:** weeenaaas! Muxas gracias por tu rev! Dices k sinetes k el otro no fuese entendible pero… a mi no me llegó ninguno, si no que dos veces el mismo:-s jeje lo de la pasion… si k pasa si :-$ jajaja weno… claro k te puedes imaginar a un Draco muxooooo mas galán y conkistador y, no te lo pierdas, en la ciudad del amor… tachan, tachan… no te preocupes por las payasadas que tu dices, a mi me suceden muuuy (demasiado) a menudo! Venga, nos vemos! Cuidate! Besitos!

**Pajaro-de-fuego:** wenas mi niña! Kuentiiiiisimo tiempo! Meses…. ! K tal todo? K es de tu vidaa? Y k tal el final de curso y la selectividad? Muy bien, no? Weno, weno… ya veremos si les cuesta enamorarse o no! Un pokito seguro… y tu fic komo va?' k verwenza… todavía no he pasado :-$ me lo bajare para leerlo kon trankilidad… esk me estoy sakando el carnet d la moto y no tengo tiempo de nada! Por la noxe me konecto una rato y no me apetece nada leer:-s esk soy muy vaga… te he reenviado un mail k he recibido sobre el support de fanfiction que prohibia contestar a los reviews desde los fics! Sabes algo? Weno.. y del Madrid k me dices? Y Figo k kiere venirse al Valencia… a saber k pasara! Jejeje pues nada wapisimaaaa a ver si coincidimos en el msn algun ratito, no? Mil besitos!

**Nimi227:** ola wapiii! Muxas gracias por tu rev! Me alegro de que m hayas escrito! Jajaja, no te lo esperabas? Yo tmpoko, k kieres k te diga! Me diop un venazo de historia extraña de amor kon leyenda y todo… a ver k tal me keda! Pues nada, ya ablamos! Xaooo

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:** por dios neni, k nick! Jejej menos mal k lo he kopiado..weno wapisimaaa kuantiiiisimo tiempo! Desde el ultimo dia de kole! K es de tu vida? Estas en vlc? No, verdad? Pork no te veo enganxadita al msn ningun dia! K tal el veranito? E inglaterra? Ya me han kontado k ibas siempre kon tu "TETE" Pepe.. jejeje weno, weno.. ya me kontaras si eso el año k viene en klase! K tenemos un montonazo de tiempo… en klase de bio o algo, no? Weno y k, te compraron tus papis el movil? Si tienes el mio, enviame un sms o algo y ya ablamos o algo.. pues nada wapisimaaa ya nos veremos o ablaremos! Mil besitos xielo! Xau xau

**Analía:** hola! Enkantada de k me dejases un review! Sí, es bastante fantasioso pero keria hacer algo distinto :-s weno, espero k te guste bastante y continuar sabiendo kositas tuyas! Besos!

**Mayra Potter:** weeeenas wapa! K bien volver a saber d ti! Si, es un super giro eso de elizabeth y tal… cambia totalmente la historia! Si.. ya veras komo la enamora! Me alegro k te rias kon mi fic xD y ahora Draco, por muy necio k sea, tendra k actuar súper romantico y todo! Jaja no tengo nada escrito.. pero intentare hacerlo xulo! Espero k leas este capitulo y k me dejes tu opinión! En k parte soltaste la carcajada? Jeje hubiese estaod bien verlo!

:-P Besitos y Cuidate!

**AnnMalfoy12:** holaaa! Enkantada de verte por aki!weno.. he tardado muxo en actualizar pero ya estoy aki para aburriros un pokito! Ya veras komo la konkista… tendre k imaginar muuuxo para busca alg bueno! K va, no tengo tanta imaginación komo dices.. lo k pasa esk se me va la olla y claro, pasa lo k pasa jeje bueno, espero k sigas leyendo y k me deje stu opinon! Besooss!

**Viktor jos krum:** hola! Muxas gracias por tu rev, me alegro d k te guste la historia! Espero verte por aki mas a menudo.. besos!

**Freva:** LU SIENTOOOO! Ya dije k no había tenido tiempo… sorry! De toas maneras, mil thanks por tu rev! -) ya, la leyenda es bastante.. extraña.. pero me apetecía hacer algo extraño! Espero k te guste komo kontinua, aunk est cap no es nada del otro mundo :-s jajaja sii, Draco todo un Don Juan… sería monísimo en realidad.. no crees? Pues nada.. espero recibir un rev tuyo y ya nos vemos! Besitosss y hasta pronto! CU!

**Lucia:** holaa! Enkantada d konocert! Muxisimas gracias por tu review, d verdad! Weno.. ahora sera algo mas cursi pork sera mas romántico y eso pero esero k sigas leyendo! Muxos besos y nos vemos!

**Sarah-Artemisa:** wenas! Muxas gracias por el review! Me alegro d k te guste y plizZ, sigue leyendolo! A ver si te vuelvo a ver por aki ;-) y nada.. aki un adelanto d lo k va a ir pasando.. besos y hsta prontito!

**Sra Malfoy:** holaa! Eres la ultima ) pues nada, muxas gracias, como siempre, por tu rev y espero k te guste la continuación de la isla! A mi tb me van muxo las komedias románticas y a ver si consigo k esta sea una de ellas! Ya nos vemos por aki, ok? Hasta prontito cuídate!

**Y nADa, mY PaUlOSkI.. Tu No M DJaStE ReViEw, Eh? La PrImErA vEz En Mi KoRtA vIdA d EsCRiToRa!JaJaAJajJjjA! pUeS nAdA nInIa, k dEcIrT k No SpAs TOdaVía! Ya VeRaS k MaLo STe CaP¬¬ EsK He StAdO FaLTa De iNspIArIxiOn aStA aHorA.. Sk A Mi Operación tRiUnFo M iNsPiRa MuUuNXo! jAjaJAjajJj!NaDa CiElO..VoY A dJaR D hacer El KaNeLo Y K t AdOrOoO!**

_Bueno… este capitulo no es muy largo ni tiene nada de especial, ya que me resultó bastante complicado encontrar la manera de unir la Isla con Hogwarts de nuevo… no todos los capítulos vinientes serán así, ok? Tenedlo en kuenta!_

Sonó el despertador de Hermione sobre la mesita de noche. El atronador sonido hizo que saliese de sus sueños en menos de un segundo, a pesar de que le dolía la cabeza y la boca le sabía a algo extraño. Miró a su alrededor: las dos chicas, sus compañeras de habitación, dormían todavía. Ella era siempre la primera en despertar.

Después de asearse en el cuarto de baño, regresó al dormitorio; las cortinas ya estaban corridas y se percibía algo de vida en él.

- Buenos días, chicas. – dijo Hermione, frotándose aún los ojos.

- Hola, Hermione… ¡siempre eres tú la primera en despertar! – dijo Lavender, que continuaba en su cama.

- Ya ves, y tú la última. – contestó la tercera, mientras se ponía unos vaqueros ajustados, a pesar de que iba a llevar la túnica encima.

Al cabo de un rato, bajaron al salón y todo transcurrió como de costumbre: desayuno, charlas, clases… nada que recordase a los últimos cinco días; nadie sabía nada y menos lo intuían. Tan sólo cuatro personas conocían ahí la verdad.

Era miércoles, por tanto, Gryffindor y Shlytherin tenían dos horas de pociones juntas, al igual que al día siguiente. A ningún león ni a ninguna serpiente le entusiasmaba la idea de compartir clase con la otra casa, ya que su odio mutuo era mayor, incluso, de lo que a veces se especulaba.

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron, junto a otros Gryffindor, las húmedas y oscuras galerías que conducían hasta las mazmorras de Snape.

Mientras mantenían una interesante conversación sobre Quidditch, en la puerta de la mazmorra principal, alguien empujó a Hermione por detrás; todos sus libros y apuntes se despilfarraron por el suelo.

- ¡Malfoy¡Ten cuidado por dónde andas! – le gritó Hermione, que le miró con cara de rabia. ¡Ese Malfoy siempre fastidiando!

- Pues no te pares tú en seco en medio de la entrada… ¿qué te crees, que vamos a estar mirando qué haces en cada momento? – le respondió él, no menos agresivo.

- Señores, por favor, dejen las discusiones para las pausas. – pronunció una voz fría y lejana tras ellos.

Era Snape que se disponía a entrar en la mazmorra.

-Buenos días a todos- comenzó el profesor Snape- hoy realizaremos una poción bastante complicada que, si se realiza a la perfección, cosa más complicada de lo que creéis, puede revivir a una persona introduciéndosela vía oral antes de que pasen 5 minutos de su fallecimiento…

Apuntó los ingredientes en la pizarra a golpe de varita y continuó hablando.

- La realizaréis por parejas y no quiero escuchar quejidos ni discusiones¿habéis oído todos bien? Y las parejas son las siguientes… - comenzó a decir nombres y, cómo no, al llegar a Hermione le comunicó que le había tocado con Draco. Sin rechistar, la chica se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hacer la poción.

El rubio estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa, conocía perfectamente la poción, dado que había leído sobre ella, mientras Hermione removía el caldo.

Él, le daba órdenes.

- Malfoy, no necesito que me des más órdenes¿sabes? Tú estás ahí tan cómodo y encima haciendo de patrón… muévete un poco y ayuda¿no?

- Es que sé perfectamente cómo se hace la poción y, como tú vas tan retrasada, me aburro… - contestó con la chulería que le caracterizaba.

- Perdón, es que eres tan inteligente que debemos hablarte de usted…

El rubio se percató de que Hermione le daba cuerda para que discutiesen. Buscó con la mirada al profesor de pelo grasiento y cuando éste le miró, continuó discutiendo con la chica.

- No es que sea inteligente, es que tú a mí siempre debes hablarme de usted, en cualquier situación…

El profesor Snape se acercó hasta su mesa…

- ¿Por qué están armando este barullo¿No se han dado cuenta de que están en clase? – ninguno de los dos dijo nada – Pues como castigo, se van a limpiar los cuartos de baño del Castillo, eso sí, sus varitas… - dijo metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de sus túnicas – quedan confiscadas.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra durante todo el rato, llegaron al tercer aseo del tercer piso. Tan sólo les quedaban 2 más…

Al cabo de un rato, Draco intentó comenzar una conversación.

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan tímida…

- ¿Tímida yo? Para nada…

- Ah, no sé, como ni hablas, ni te ríes, ni nada…

- Es que no le encuentro ninguna gracia a esto, sinceramente. – respondió ella.

- Pues, si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo sí… - comentó él que intentaba llamar la atención de la guapa castaña de cualquier manera.

- ¿Ah, sí? Y¿dónde…?

- Pues… ¿ves ese pegote asqueroso de ahí arriba? – preguntó el chico.

-¿El de al lado de la ventana? Sí… - los dos miraban hacia arriba como tontos.

- Es igualito que Snape…

- Anda, tira, igualito… primos hermanos. Se parece más a ti que a Snape.

- ¿Qué se parece a mi? – preguntó él, bastante amable.

- Yo diría que sois gemelos… - entonces Hermione empezó a reírse.

- ¿Ves? Ya he hecho que te rías… - Hermione se giró, le sonrió y continuó limpiando.

- Buah, hace un calor asqueroso aquí dentro. Yo me voy a quitar la túnica… - dijo ella. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados, piratas, una camiseta lencera de tirantes muy sexy en tonos pastel y unas sandalias blancas. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta muy alta. Al ver que ella se quitaba la túnica, el chico imitó sus movimientos. Él vestía un pantalón largo en color blanco, rollo ibicenco, una camiseta roja de manga corta y unas espardeñas del mismo tono. – Cada vez que miró la mancha, más me recuerda a ti, sinceramente.

- Pues será cuestión de borrarla.

Estaba bastante alta, por lo que necesitaban la escalera para alcanzarla. Draco fue el encargado de subir y Hermione la encargada de pasarle el cubo lleno de agua. Pero cuando la chica le pasó el cubo a Draco, él se lo tiró por encima de la cabeza, dejándola completamente empapada.

-¡Serás capullo! – dijo ella mientras se reía. Entonces cogió la otra palangana y se la tiró a él.

-¡Mira cómo me has puesto!

- ¡Pues igual que tú a mi, no te digo!

Hicieron una media guerra de agua en el pequeño aseo, hasta que estuvieron tan cansados que no pudieron levantar los cubos. Bueno, Draco sí que podía, pero como Hermione no podía ofrecer resistencia, había perdido toda la gracia.

- Pues al final sí que ha estado bien esto de los lavabos… - dijo Draco, sentándose al lado de la castaña, sobre el suelo lleno de espuma resbaladiza.

- Sí, ha estado muy…

Pero la chica no pudo acabar la frase, ya que se resbaló, cayendo tumbada sobre el suelo, sin no haber cogido antes la manga de la camiseta del rubio para impedir la inevitable caída. De este modo, los dos se vieron uno tumbado sobre el otro. Se miraron durante unos instantes, sin moverse ni pronunciar palabra hasta que…

… hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par y, tras ella entró la shlytherin Pansy. Se quedó boquiabierta, al igual que los dos chicos que se pusieron rápidamente en pie.

- Esto… lo siento. – dijo ella y se giró.

Draco miró a la castaña y la chica hizo lo mismo. De repente el rubio empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Y, ahora¿qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó algo disgustada, que sabía perfectamente que la fea de Pansy correría a contar lo que pensaba haber visto en ese aseo.

- La cara que ha puesto esa tonta… menos mal, ahora se creerá que salimos juntos y dejará de agobiarme.

- Pues a mi no me hace ni chispa de gracia… como a la niñata ésta no le gusta hablar mal de la gente…

- Anda, no te pongas así… ha sido simplemente una mala pata.

- Sí, bueno… oye, yo no voy a acabar de limpiar los dos aseos que quedan… ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy. - Dijo la castaña, mientras escurría su camiseta en la pila.

- Pues nada… ya nos vemos.

- Sí, hasta luego.

Cada uno se fue por su lado. Draco no tenía nada que hacer: sin embargo Hermione sí: debía prepararse una clase de esas extras que ella tenía.

El rubio decidió pasar un rato por los terrenos de Hogwarts tomando un poco el aire. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para enamorar a la chica. Sí, vale, era más fácil que le gustara físicamente o que le cayera genial, pero enamorarla… ¡eso eran palabras mayores! Tendría que estar todo el tiempo fingiendo que le caía bien, incluso que la gustaba para deshacer la mierda de hechizo de la bruja esa renegada… Además, estaba…

Alguien le tapó los ojos por detrás a Draco.

- Mmmm… éstas manos tan suaves y… el perfume sólo pueden ser tuyos.

Se giró y besó a una guapa chica castaña. Era Anne, su novia desde hacía dos meses y tenía quince años. No era extremadamente alta, ni extremadamente delgada; eso sí, era muy guapa. Era el tipo de chica que recordaba a las bellas mujeres de los años 40, con curvas y pasionales. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su moreno rostro. Llevaba su melena castaña recogida en una coleta alta y con el flequillo suelto. Siempre sonreía y dejaba mostrar sus bellos dientes a diestro y siniestro. Era una de las chicas que más estilo tenían vistiendo de Hogwarts, por no decir la que más. En ese momento, llevaba una minifalda vaquera con el lema "I´M VIP" escrito con brillitos plateados en el trasero una camiseta blanca sencilla y una corta torera deportiva en tono rosa. Nunca había sido demasiado popular en el colegio, pero tenía algo especial que le encantaba a Draco.

- Te he estado buscando durante mucho rato… - y Draco la cogió con facilidad y llevó a caballito.

- Sí, es que Snape me ha castigado a limpiar todos los aseos con Gragea.

- ¿Con Granger¿Con Hermione Granger? – preguntó ella, que sabía perfectamente que su novio odiaba un poco a la chica.

- Sí… hemos discutido en clase y nos ha mandado a limpiar. ¡Qué asco de tía!

- No digas eso, Draco. Yo he hablado alguna vez con ella y no me parece tan…

- ¿Tan repulsiva? Pues sí, lo es y no un poco. Además, a partir de ahora tendré que pasar bastante tiempo con ella, porque me ha dicho Snape que tenemos que romper esa enemistad que tenemos con Gryffindor y que nosotros, vamos, ella y yo, tenemos que dar ejemplo a los demás y que debemos hacer todas las actividades de clase juntos para que todos vean que nos llevamos bien, cuando es más que mentira y…

- Venga, ya, respira tete. Aunque no te caiga demasiado bien, intenta llevarte bien con ella¿ok? Y ahora vayámonos los dos a dar un rule.

- Sí, que tengo muchísimas ganas de comerte a besos. Tengo mono de ti…

- ¡Pero si ayer estuvimos toda la tarde con lo mismo! – dijo ella, mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

- No importa… es como si hubiesen pasado varios días y no puedo… - los dos empezaron a reírse. Ella porque pensaba que su novio estaba loco; él, por no llorar.

Hermione llevaba dos horas sentada en el estudio repasando unos apuntes, pero, gracias a Merlín, sus dos compañeros irrumpieron en la sala.

- ¡Hermy! Por fin te encontramos… estuvimos buscándote por los aseos, a ver si Malfoy te había hecho algo…- dijo Ron, mientras se sentaba cerca de ella, en el sillón rojo.

- ¡Pero qué me va a hacer ese! – dijo ella, dejando la pluma sobre el estudio.

- No, si Ron a exagerado… te buscábamos por si estabas muy aburrida con él. -comentó Harry, que se había puesto a abrir las persianas del cuarto.

- Harry, sabes de sobra que no puedo estudiar con luz…

- Es que no vas a seguir estudiando, peque. Deja eso ya y vamos fuera a dar una vuelta. Empiezas a tener cara de libro…

- ¡Oye, cara de rayo! – y le sacó la lengua; el moreno hizo una mueca y la cogió en brazos para sacarla de allí.

Los tres amigos fueron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts, aprovechando que no tenían nada más que estudiar ni que hacer. Cuando se acercaban al lago, Harry volvió a preguntar.

- Bueno, al final no nos has dicho qué tal con Malfoy…

- Ni bien ni mal. Podría haber ido peor, conociéndole… pues…

Pero Hermione no pudo acabar de contar lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Nunca antes se había escuchado, pero la voz de Dumbledore salió por las paredes del duro Castillo de piedra a modo de megáfono.

- Por favor, los alumnos de 6 de las casas de Gryffindor y Shlytherin, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy que se presenten urgentemente en mi despacho.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica, sorprendida. No pretendía que nadie le respondiese; sabía perfectamente qué sucedía – Ahora vuelvo…

En menos de dos minutos, los chicos se toparon en la puerta del despacho del director.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa? – preguntó Draco, igual de sorprendido que ella.

- Ni idea… pero debe ser algo fuerte si nos ha llamado con tanta urgencia.

La puerta que conducía al ostentoso despacho se abrió por obra de magia, nunca mejor dicho, y en él se encontraban, de nuevo, Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall.

- Buenas tardes – dijo el director, primero. Ellos dos respondieron y se sentaron. – Os sorprenderá mi llamada tan repentina pero… hoy, ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Habéis demostrado, en el comienzo de toda esta historia, vuestra falta de respeto hacia todos vuestros compañeros discutiendo en la clase de pociones. Por este motivo, el profesor Snape os ha castigado, con motivos suficientes, a que limpiaseis los aseos del Castillo y, por si fuera poco, no lo habéis hecho. – El director estaba muy enfadado, su piel se tornaba roja y su voz aumentaba en cólera por milésimas de segundo – Siempre habéis sido los dos mejores alumnos del colegio, en notas y comportamiento cara a los profesores. Todos sabemos que no lleváis lo que se dice estupendamente, pero no podemos permitiros que alteréis el movimiento del Castillo por culpa de vuestras desigualdades. A si que, vuestros respectivos directores de las casas y yo…

Se produjo una pausa que, para ambos implicados, duró horas. Hermione intentó ponerse cómoda en el asiento; no podía conseguirlo de ningún modo, estiró su brazo levemente y rozó con la suya, la mano de Draco. Ni le miró ni nada, pero la apartó rápidamente. El chico hizo lo mismo. La pausa cada vez era más larga. Hermione lo veía todo negro: la primera imagen que tuvo fue ella en la puerta del Castillo con sus maletas. La expulsión, la expulsión… no podía ser¡ella expulsada! Y¿por qué no Malfoy? Él era el verdadero culpable: siempre dando por culo a los demás, fastidiando a la gente con sus palabras y con sus putadas… No que se fuera él…

Draco, directamente, no pensaba. Esperaba efusivo las palabras de Dumbledore. ¿Es que había que sacárselas con sacacorchos o qué?

-… hemos decidido que arregléis vuestras diferencias fuera del colegio…

- Pero, Dumbledore… ¡no puede hacerme eso! – Hermione empezó a lloriquear.

- Por favor, señorita Hermione, deje de lloriquear que no me ha dejado terminar mis palabras. Bueno, hemos decidido que arreglen sus diferencias fuera del colegio. Por lo tanto, creemos que lo más conveniente es que comiencen de nuevo y sin las presiones de ninguno de sus compañeros, si no que los dos solos. Es decir, como castigo, estarán cinco días de visita en París, de convivencia. Si no consiguen llevarse bien, por lo menos tendrán motivos para que así sea y no sin a penas conocerse.

Los dos estaban boquiabiertos. ¿De castigo una semana a París? Hermione no podía entenderlo ni creérselo; Draco lo entendía perfectamente. ¿Tanta prisa les urgía con el temita ese de la bruja Elizabeth? También pensaba en la pobre Anne… él la quería mucho y estaba muy a gusto con ella y por culpa de la mal nacida de la tía esa iba a tener que dejar pasar todo por la borda. "Pero sólo cinco días", se decía. "Luego todo volverá a suceder como debiere"

- Bueno, esto es bastante increíble. Pero, llegadas estas alturas, me lo creo. Mi pregunta es¿dónde vamos a ir a dormir? – preguntó Draco, poniendo cara de póker y cruzando los brazos.

- Sí, a eso iba. Nosotros les daremos 200€ y ustedes ya se apañarán como puedan. – Hermione soltó una de esas carcajadas ahogadas – No se creerán que van al London Hilton… Por cierto, tienen dos horas para preparar su equipaje y despedirse de la gente. Su vuelo sale hoy mismo.

"Sólo cinco días", se decía para sí Malfoy.

"Únicamente cinco días", se repetía Hermione, mientras iba rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Pero, lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabía era que, en ese corto período de tiempo, sus vidas darían un giro de 180º.

_Bueno… YA! No sé, no sé… no me acaba de gustar! Pero nada, de alguna manera había que hacerlo! Espero que me dejéis un review (ó 2 :-p) y , por favor, no seáis demasiado malos conmigo…_

_Nada más, desearos a los que estáis de vacaciones de verano que lo disfrutéis mucho y a los que no, que no desesperéis demasiado!_

_**BesItOsSs!**_

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY ---------------------------------------->**


	8. DISCULPAS :

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno... supongo que esta´reis un pokito enfadados conmigo.. pero es que he tenido algunos problemas y no he podido escribir nada!**

**Sé que me habeis dejado reviews pidiendome que continuara la historia, pero de verdad que no he podido! yo misma estaba rezando para poder volver a escribir y por fin todo se ha solucionado y vuelvo a la carga!**

**Os agradezco mucho vuestros reviews y espero que me entendais ahora y comprendais por qué no he actualizado.**

**Ahora no voy a subir capítulo, ya que no lo tengo terminado pero lo subiré dentro de muy poquito!**

**Nos vemos )**

**Besos,**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY**


End file.
